


Meet me somewhere tonight, in this old tourist town.

by proboning



Series: 'Cause there's no further for us to fall [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Sam will get paired with someone eventually (maybe I dunno yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Winchester (Milligan) is your average high school student, he doesn't get noticed and doesn't want to be. But every school has a 'king' and 'queen', right? Well his has a 'royal family', the Ailes. And it's just Adam's luck that he gets mixed up with the Golden Boy himself; Michael.</p><p>-Lord have mercy I suck at summaries.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Attention! Attention! May I have all your eyes and ears?

**Author's Note:**

> I usually make my notes at the end, but I wanted everyone to know that a) this is basically an introductory chapter and it hopefully gets more interesting, and b) I needed a blanket last name for everyone, so I chose 'Ailes'; which, according to google translate, means 'wings' in some... language... *awkward pause* I don't remember, and google translate isn't helping... (falls on the floor from the epic _fail_ )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, leave kudos and comments if you do. <3
> 
> Title is taken from Low Rising by The Swell Season. (wonderful band, look them up)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not want to because I believe the fangirls and boys would kill me. Blah blah *enter part about not suing, all I have to give is cats* blah blah. This is self-beta'd, so any mistakes are my own. :)

~*~*~

Adam Winchester (Milligan) is a normal kid. He’s got a normal family, a normal face, average grades. He’s ordinary; nothing special.  
  
He doesn’t really get noticed that much at school, of course it’s not like he tries to get noticed, he likes being mostly invisible. Dean was the popular one of the family, Sam is popular in his own geek-boy way, and Adam is just there. That’s it.  
  
Everyone knows this, so everyone kind of leaves Adam alone on principle; well, they used to. Because Anna Ailes is making her way towards him and he doesn’t know what to do. And people are starting to stare.  
  
Anna is beautiful. Bright red hair, porcelain skin, she’s also an Ailes; so it’s unsaid that she’s High School Royalty. Anna stops barely a foot in front of him, cocking her head, looking amused for some reason. “You’re Adam Winchester, right?”  
  
Adam swallows, looking around at all of the students who have slowed their steps and are looking at them curiously. It’s not that he dislikes Anna (honestly, he doesn’t know her that well, but she’s said to be a nice girl), but people are seeing. And once they notice Adam they’ll find out who he is, and then rumors will start. Adam swallows again. “Um, yeah?”  
  
Anna narrows her eyes, cocking her head even further. Her gaze takes him in, starting at the messy blonde hair, and ending all the way at the tops of his scuffed sneakers. Finally she straightens out, smirking at him. “Hm. Interesting.”  
  
Adam twitches under the scrutiny, he clears his throat, opens his mouth to speak but is abruptly cut off by Anna turning on her heel and walking away. Sending a smug look over her shoulder and calling out “See you around, Adam Winchester.”  
  
Adam stares after her, watching her red hair swish back and forth, mouth agape eyebrows set in a confused line. “What the fuck just happened?”  
  


~*~*~

Here’s a bit of background on the Ailes family; they’re powerful. And not just the children on the high school food chain. Dr. Ailes is a medical and biological doctor who created a treatment for a rare, but deadly (and unpronounceable) disease. He also works in labs to grow human limbs and other things to better medical treatments.

In layman’s terms, he’s a modern day Dr. Frankenstein who gets money thrown at him for his creepy skills in scary science.

Then there’s Senator Ailes, the good doctor’s wife, who (obviously) works for the government and is very well-liked in the state. She could do almost anything and could easily get away with it.

Eighteen years ago, Dr. Ailes and Senator Ailes had twins (they say it’s because they always wanted children, but there was some bad talk over them being heartless and uncompassionate; Adam thinks they did it to quell the rumors and because they could) The Ailes are weird and named their kids after angels, mostly to be ironic if you ask Adam.

So there’s Michael and Lucifer (seriously), the fraternal twins, they’re seniors at Camden Private School. They then adopted Senator Ailes’s brother’s son, Gabriel, after his parents died in a plane crash. He’s a year younger than the twins, but no less popular. After they adopted Gabe they got pregnant again and had Castiel, Adam’s classmate and closest friend. Castiel met Anna, a homeless girl living near the library, and they became quite inseparable; so the Ailes did a good deed and adopted Anna too. She’s older than Castiel, Gabriel’s age actually, but she’s just as accepted as the others despite where she came from.

The Ailes kids are at the top of the high school social ladder, and in a private school, there’s a lot of competition. But Anna, Gabe, Luci, and even quiet- nerd Cas, took the throne because of their golden boy Michael.

Michael is the clichéd all-American high school king. He gorgeous (and even Adam isn’t blind enough not to notice that): piercing green eyes, jet-black hair, smooth olive skin, and the most blinding smile Kansas has probably ever seen. He’s athletic; captain of the lacrosse team and he also swims in the spring. He’s smart and takes mostly AP classes (and has throughout high school), tutors kids on Tuesdays and Saturdays, and has been a member of the academic debate team for 2 years. He’s caring; see the tutoring and the fact that he volunteers at various charity organizations twice a month. He’s also genuinely a nice guy; he doesn’t tolerate bullying and stops it if he sees it, and he’ll talk to almost anyone. Almost. (Adam is not part of the “almost”. He’s a lower classman and invisible.)

So in one word, Michael Ailes is _perfect_.

The other members of the Royal Family aren’t quite as adored, but are tolerated as part of the top. Like some sort of mostly useless or corrupted Lord or something. Now let’s go through the rest, shall we?

Next is Michael’s twin, Lucifer. Now no one (Adam included) thinks Lucifer is _unattractive_ or anything, he’s just- not as pretty as Michael. Lucifer’s actually kind of ordinary, the opposite of Mike. He’s got dull and messy blonde hair, icy eyes, seemingly permanent stubble. You know, ordinary. The thing that really seems to set Mike and Luci apart is their polar opposite personalities. Whereas Michael is warm and friendly, Lucifer is cold and sometimes cruel. Lucifer is conniving and manipulating. Where Michael is active in school, Luci is not. Mike is popular and friendly to everyone; Luci is aloof and keeps fewer friends.

They’re extremely different and they bicker constantly, but they can’t really escape each other. They share almost every class and then have to see each other at home. It’s actually pretty funny, their relationship. If you’re an outsider, that is.

Moving on to Gabriel- Gabriel is, to say it nicely, a prankster. Sometimes a mean prankster, but he’s still pretty funny. Gabe is short, like, shorter-than-pretty-much-everyone short, and he’s got these weird hazel eyes- most of the time they look more gold than brown- and auburn hair. He’s always got a smirk on his lips, and keeps a seemingly never-ending supply of candy in his locker.

Anna’s next, and she’s… kind of scary. Not in a “holy shit she’s going to murder me” way, but more in the “she’s extremely sneaky and knows everyone’s secret” way. She’s also smart and charming, and can easily get you to agree to something without even realizing it. It’s a gift, really. A terrifying gift. There’s also that horrible (and seemingly false) rumor that she was in an insane asylum before escaping and making her way to Lawrence. But no one has been able to confirm this, so it’s all speculation.

And last, but definitely not least for Adam, is Castiel. Cas is- Cas is weird. He’s the most socially awkward out of all the Ailes kids (and all of them are a little strange around people, awkward parents, Adam guesses). He doesn’t quite know what to do around people, or what to say, so he usually just keeps to himself. Cas is also the smartest kid at Camden, he could actually have graduated already, but stays for Adam’s sake and because he really has no interest in graduating early. But despite that and his crippling awkwardness, he’s still more popular than most of the kids in school. It doesn’t help that he’s got “what they call _sex appeal_ ” (as our friend? acquaintance? associate? Crowley put it). Bright, deep, blue eyes, dark brown bed-head, and he’s a really sweet guy once he gets to know you (and you get past the blunt remarks he tends to make).

Adam’s just one of the few and lucky that got past Cas’s awkwardness. Nothing Cas has says or has said, even though a lot of it can be rude and hurtful, but he doesn’t mean it that way; he actually feels bad when he hurts someone’s feelings, he just doesn’t know how to fix it. But anyway, nothing Cas ever says has made Adam mad or upset in any way. It usually makes him laugh, actually. Adam knows he’s not perfect, Cas just helps him remember.  
But Cas has help learning to be “more human” as Dean calls it. It’s really just an excuse for Dean to creep on Cas and pine like a forest. Dean’s had a crush in Adam’s best friend since Adam brought him home a few weeks into their freshman year. But that’s another story, for another time.

It’s quite understandable, now, why Adam is a little dumbfounded at Anna Ailes talking to a no one like Adam Winchester (Milligan), right?

It’s actually quite suspicious given who it is, Anna can be evil when she wants. _Why_ would she approach Adam randomly in the hall? If it weren’t so ridiculous, Adam would be worried; but as it is, he’s just confused.  
However, despite the sketchy cloud surrounding the whole thing, he can’t help but be a little curious- and hope Anna keeps her word.

  


~*~*~


	2. Help me close my eyes- I want to hide.

~*~*~

Adam is in the library, kind of skipping class. But, you know, it’s history. History. It’s in the past. Who cares about it? Anyway, it’s not important, and Adam’s really only skipping the last twenty minutes, plus he’s got next period off so he’ll be in the library anyway. 

He’s currently hiding out in the biography section (Seriously, who actually reads these books? This is what Google is for.), he always hides out between the G’s and H’s. No one here is important and it’s farthest from the circulation desk, there are also windows that filter sunlight through perfectly. It’s the perfect spot and Adam’s been skipping here since he started high school, and no one has caught him, student or teacher. Adam is engrossed in the newest episode of **Warehouse 13** he’s downloaded onto his laptop when the warm rays from the sun coming through the window are blocked. Adam shivers from the sudden cold and pauses his video, prepared to flirt with the librarian, Mrs. Lewis, to get out of detention. 

He sighs quietly, looking over the lid of his laptop at Mrs. Lewis’s shoes, and stops. Unless the librarian started wearing shiny new loafers, it’s definitely someone else. Adam furrows his brow and looks up, right into the green eyes of Michael Ailes. 

Michael clears his throat, shoving his hands into his khakis. “Hello.” 

Adam relaxes a little, it’s less likely Michael will get him in trouble; he’ll probably just look disappointed in Adam’s direction. “Hi. You’re in my sunlight.” 

Michael cocks his head, a move all of the Ailes kids have seemed to perfect, and a look of confusion flits across his face. Adam just looks up at him patiently. Finally Michael seems to remember the window behind him and he steps aside. Adam nods in thanks and stretches a little as the warm light washes back over him; Michael stares at him, eyes seemingly trained on Adam’s neck. Adam mostly ignores him and revels in the slight warmth sitting in the sun brings. Camden keeps the school freezing in order to keep the students “mentally sharp”; it’s kind of evil, really. 

Michael just stands to the side, eyes landing everywhere but on Adam, looking uncomfortable and a little nervous. Adam’s a bit confused, to tell the truth. First off: Michael Ailes is talking to him, it’s only been pleasantries, but if he hasn’t asked for a book he obviously needs something else. Secondly: Michael Ailes, King of Camden Private and Lawrence’s golden boy, seems to be nervous. 

Why would someone as outgoing and as popular as Michael be nervous around a no one like Adam? It’s a bit strange, honestly. Adam twitches his eyebrows and clears his throat, gathering Michael's attention. “Um, do you need something?” 

“No,” He shakes his head slightly and shrugs his broad shoulders. Adam looks around, growing more confused by the minute. Adam squints up at Michael and gets ready to speak again when Michael barrels on. “Why do you come here and sit between the shelves every day? Or, almost every day?” 

Adam twitches, surprised. He really thought he was being sneaky this whole time. If Michael's noticed, it’s strange Mrs. Lewis hasn’t. “Um,” Adam begins, but closes his mouth, not sure he should tell Michael about his skipping; just because he knows Adam’s here doesn’t mean he knows Adam’s purposefully ditching class. “Are you going to get me in trouble if I tell you?” 

Michael looks a little taken aback, probably because Adam didn’t just spit it out. Everyone always falls over themselves to please Michael, always saying what he wants to hear and giving him praise. But just because Michael‘s popular and friendly doesn’t mean Adam’s gagging to be his friend or anything. Being small is totally okay with him. Michael shakes his head. “Not unless you’re hurting someone.” 

Adam shrugs. “I skip the end of history sometimes (most of the time). So really, the only people who could get hurt are dead.” Adam smiles up at Michael, and Michael’s lips twitch in return. “I know I shouldn’t and that it’s against the rules; but it’s history, dude. It’s done and over with, I don’t need to be in a classroom to learn that shit.” 

Michael smiles softly at that and looks at his shoes, looking all the world like a shy school boy. “I guess you’re right. You do hide in a library. All you need is right here, isn’t it?” He looks back at Adam, his mouth lifted on one side. 

Adam’s returning grin is probably a little cheeky. “Exactly.” Michael huffs a small chuckle and leans back against the shelf gently, looking at the floor between Adam and himself. Adam stares at the spot too. “So, um, why exactly did you decided to come over here? Today?” You really can’t blame Adam for being curious, can you? 

Michael grimaces and stares at the spot on the floor so hard Adam’s surprised a hole hasn’t appeared. He absentmindedly fingers the spine of a book beside him, and Adam is drawn to the movement. It’s quiet for a few minutes as Adam waits for Michael’s reply, it’s quite awkward and Adam is starting to get nervous. He’s beginning to think about retracting his question, telling Michael to forget it when Michael finally begins to speak. “Um-” He stops and looks up as the bell signaling class change sounds. He looks down at Adam and shrugs an apology before turning and walking out of the biography section. 

Adam stares after him, mind a bunch of questions and a small twist of anger and disappointment. He’s pissed he didn’t get an answer and disappointed in the flash of relief he saw on Michael’s face as the bell rang. If he didn’t want to talk to Adam, he didn’t have to come over to begin with. Adam is not a charity case and he’s not a loser, he doesn’t appreciate being treated like one. 

~*~*~

Adam decides to put thoughts of all the Ailes kids out of his mind, except Cas. He can’t ignore Cas. Especially since he’s sitting next to Adam in AP Psych and talking in Adam’s direction. “Sorry, Cas. What did’ya say?” 

Cas, instead of getting annoyed, simply blinks and repeats himself. “I asked if you were still coming to my house after school to work on our English presentation.” 

Adam thought about Michael, and then about Anna. He really didn’t think going to their home would help him forget about what’s happened. “How about we go to mine instead? My mom’s been complaining about not seeing you enough.” Which isn’t a lie, his mother really has been asking about Cas lately. 

Cas’s mouth twitches upwards in the corners, the closest to a smile Cas ever comes to in public. Or practically ever. “Okay. I will text Gabriel and tell him we will not be needing a ride. Who will be picking us up?” Adam smirks, but quickly hides it by chewing on his pen. Oh, this is going to be amusing. “Dean.” 

If you weren’t paying close attention, you’d miss the almost imperceptible colouring of Cas’s cheeks, he ducks his head to hide it. Adam knows Cas has it for Dean just as bad as Dean has it for Cas. The only think really stopping them is the age gap. Well, the fact they’re both emotionally retarded doesn’t help either. Also, Cas is oblivious and thinks it’s impossible for Dean to have feelings for him. It’ll honestly be a miracle if those two ever make it. 

Forty-five minutes later has Adam and Castiel standing under the oak tree in front of the school, scanning the line of cars for the clearly recognizable Impala. Adam spots it just as it breaks the line and barrels up the second line (one that isn’t supposed to be used for pick-ups) and stops in front of them. “Hey kids!” Dean screams through the passenger window; smile way too big and condescending. 

“Dean. Seriously, one day you’re gonna get a ticket for doing that.” Adam informs, opening the back door and letting Cas slide in. 

Dean just shrugs, pushing his sunglasses to rest in his hair. “Not my concern, kid. So where’s geek-boy?” 

Adam barely has time to shrug before Sam comes running towards the Impala, stumbling and falling into the passenger seat, long and lanky limbs flailing everywhere. “Sorry, it was my free period and I-” 

Dean holds up his hand, at some point he’s put his sunglasses back down, and stops Sam. “Look, Sammy, if it’s not about a girl, I just can’t bring myself to get excited.” 

Sam rolls his eyes and slumps further into the seat. “’Course not.” He mumbles, but he’s smiling, so it’s obvious he’s not really offended. Sam and Adam both know Dean cares, just not about academics. Dad was lucky he even got Dean to get his GED after dropping out, let alone agree to go to college. 

It’s hard to read Cas, Adam’s been at it for years and still can’t do it as well as Cas can read him in return, but Adam’s skilled enough to notice the small drop of his shoulders when Dean mentions girls. Adam sighs; really, his friend is hopeless. 

Fortunately, Dean noticed the slight movement as well and smiles. “Hey, Cas. How’s it goin’?” 

Castiel straightens up as he’s being addressed. “I have been well, Dean. How have you been?” 

“I’m still alive, can’t complain.” He shrugs, turning the car down their road. “It’s been weird not having you and short-stop making a mess outta the kitchen though. Where’ve you been?” His smile is bright in the rearview mirror. 

The barely noticeable blush dons Cas’s cheeks again, but Cas doesn’t show any other signs of embarrassment or pleasure. “I have been busy helping my mother with her future campaign. But I am afraid school is more important.” 

Dean smiles, it’s uncharacteristically soft; the way it only gets with Castiel. “I agree, Cas. You gotta keep that freakishly big brain busy, don’t wanna get dumb.” 

Cas smiles, ducking his head in acknowledgement. Adam can see Sam fake gagging in the reflection of the passenger window, while he rolls his own eyes at his brother and best friend. 

Luckily for Adam and Sam’s collective sanity, they arrive at the house and Dean leaves them alone to work on their project. However, he comes through the kitchen as often as possible to bother Adam and Cas with questions and comments. 

Seriously; pining. Like a forest. Adam sighs a lot. 

~*~*~

Kate is beyond pleased to come home to a kitchen table covered in lined paper and a Castiel in one of her chairs. 

She waltzes into the room, smile brightening her whole face. Cas’s answering smile is just as bright, and he doesn’t shy away from her one-armed hug and kiss to the temple. 

Kate Milligan-Winchester is too compassionate for her own good. But it’s a lot better for everyone else. Especially Cas, who Kate treats Cas like her own son. The fact that Cas’s parents aren’t around most of the time breaks Kate’s heart. So she takes it upon herself to mother him. Cas allows it because he actually likes Kate, and the attention isn’t horrible. Plus she always raves and bakes his favourite dessert when he gets a good grade on a particularly hard assignment, which is all the time. 

Adam’s mother doesn’t think about it, just makes an extra helping at dinner and sets an extra seat between Dean and Adam. Something Adam’s sure she does on purpose. John doesn’t blink at Cas’s presence either, just says hello, asks about his grades and family before reading the newspaper. 

They all get through dinner in one piece. The only thing of any note being Dean and Cas’s awkward sexual tension constantly rising as they accidentally brush arms; but everyone’s used to that by now. 

Castiel texts Gabriel, ignoring everyone’s offer to drive him home. Kate makes Adam walk Cas out, where they meet Anna on the walkway. 

Adam stops a few feet away from her; she grins at him and asks Cas to go on, she’ll catch up. Cas looks a little confused, but listens and leaves Adam alone with his sister. 

Anna smiles sweetly, closing the distance between them, stopping a scant few inches in front of him. “Hello Adam Winchester, I told you I would be seeing you again.” Adam just stares lamely at her, but she doesn’t wait for a reply. “I have a favour to ask of you.” Her tone’s gone serious, all business now. 

Adam finally gets his shit back together and looks at her, distrusting and disbelieving all at once. “…Okay?” 

“I need you to flirt with my brother.” She says, deadpan, and then stares at him expectantly. Well, she doesn’t beat around the bush, does she? 

Adam sputters, eyes going impossibly wide and mouth gaping like a fish. Did he hear her right? “Excuse me?” He chokes. “You- you want me to do what? Flirt with Cas?” 

Anna rolls her eyes, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “Don’t be ridiculous, Adam. We all know Cas is gay. That’s obvious with the planet sized crush on your brother. Plus he wouldn’t even realize you were flirting. No, I want you to flirt with Michael.” 

Adam completely freezes, one eye squinting and his mouth twisting. “Huh?” 

Anna sighs again, reaching out to pat his cheek. “Do try to keep up, Adam, I can’t stand out here all night.” She puts her hand on her hip. “I need you to flirt with Michael, so I can confirm my suspicion that he’s gay. Or at least bisexual.” 

Adam shakes his head, partly clearing his thoughts and partly in disbelief. “I’m straight. I can’t flirt with your brother. Who’s a boy.” He stares at Anna pointedly. “Plus he’s Michael Ailes, the golden boy, and I’m me! I’m invisible and insignificant and straight. Did I mention straight?” Adam shakes his head harder. “No way. Why do I have to do it anyway?” 

“Your sexuality had nothing to do with this.” She pouts her red painted lips and bats her lashes. “And you’re obviously not insignificant to Michael. He already has a crush on you, which is why you’re the only one who can do this. All you have to do is flirt a little. Maybe get him to give you a small, tiny, kiss? Please?” 

Adam’s brain short circuits. Michael Ailes has a crush on him. Adam Winchester (Milligan). Where the fuck did Anna get that idea? There’s no way. What kind of fucked up joke is being played here? He asks as much. “No joke. I promise. Michael is unhappy. And I think it’s because he’s faking it. He’s faking everything. I’m pretty sure he’s lost his interest in sports and school in general, and I know he’s faking it with that bitch of a girlfriend. You know he broke up with her today?” She tilts her head and her eyes sparkle with something Adam thinks is pride. “And didn’t he finally talk to you this afternoon?” Adam’s not sure he wants to know how she knows that. “Look, I know once he comes to terms with the sexuality thing, the dam will break and he’ll finally stop trying to please everyone by being something he doesn’t want to be. I just- I really need your help.” She seems to deflate, shoulders slumping and eyebrows falling. 

Adam swallows the lump in his throat, licking his lips. If he truly believes Anna, is what she’s asking really that big of a deal. It’s only a little flirting; it never hurt anyone, right? If it ends up making Michael happy and comfortable with himself, should Adam really deny him that? It wouldn’t really be fair, would it? It’d be selfish, in some roundabout way. God this is weird. And a lot to take in. Jesus Adam’s actually going to day yes. There’s no reason to say no. “Fine.” He can’t believe that word just came out. “I’ll do it.” Those either. 

Anna smiles, a genuine stretch of her mouth. “Oh, Adam, I knew I could count on you. I promise this won’t be horrible, and I’ll find a way to repay you.” She claps her hands and bounces on her heels. “Don’t worry about running into each other, because I’ve got that covered. Really, thank you.” Adam manages to nod, and Anna turns around and returns to Gabe’s car. “Oh, and one more thing; do not intentionally hurt Michael. Because I will ruin you.” She smiles again, this one more manic. “Goodnight, Adam.” 

Adam waves after the car and watches it disappear before going back inside. He stands in the foyer, staring at the floor. What the hell did he just get himself into? He basically just agreed to fake being gay to help people he’s not personally friends with. 

This is going to draw attention to Adam, he’s going to get noticed. Popularity he can probably handle, but not only will he suddenly get thrust into the spotlight, but he’ll be known as gay. There’s nothing wrong with being gay, but that’s something Adam’s not. This is definitely one of his most questionable decisions. 

Adam groans and lets his head fall backwards into the door, the noise causes his mom to come from the kitchen, concerned. “Is everything okay, honey?” 

Adam looks at her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just, you know, signed the normalcy of the rest of my high school years away.” He shakes his head, walking up to her and kissing her cheek. “Goodnight mom." 

A quiet, “Goodnight, sweetie,” follows him up the stairs. Adam falls into his bed, face planting into the pillow. He groans again, the loud sound muffled by the feathers and pillowcase. Man, this is going to be such a disaster.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter?? Well, technically first, I guess.  
> Um, I'm working on this kind of? Like, it's totally open on my computer, but I don't know if I'll get anything written. And I only have one more chapter pre-written, so Idk how that makes you feel. But it's out there.  
> Um, unbeta'd as usual because I don't have betas, like, ever. So if there are mistakes they are my own. :)  
> Also, please don't get offended by my use of "retarded". It means "slow or limited in intellectual or emotional development" which fits, so don't jump on my case with it please.  
> Uhhh, enjoy I guess? I don't think there's anything else to say...


	3. Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place.

~*~*~

It’s been three days and Adam hasn’t seen much of Michael. Of course he _sees_ him, everyone sees Michael. But he hasn’t talked to him, but sometimes as he passes Michael in the hall, Adam catches his eye. But he quickly looks away, he’s aware he agreed to help Anna, but he’s not going to make the first move.

Adam sees Anna a lot too, though she hasn’t spoken to him either; instead, she likes to smirk at him. It makes Adam nervous, he doesn’t really know what to expect from Anna. _No one_ really knows what to expect from Anna Ailes.

He doesn’t like to boast about it or anything, but Adam’s pretty smart. He gets A’s in all of his classes and wants to be a doctor, he likes helping people. Because of his job aspiration, Adam has made sure to take all of the available biology and anatomy classes Camden offers. But he still has other required classes, and this semester it’s chemistry. And Adam _hates_ chemistry. He really only hates it because he’s really bad at mixing chemicals, but it’s not _his_ fault the chem teacher has horrible handwriting and Adam misreads labels!

It’s for this reason exactly he’s sitting in detention this afternoon. Mr. Harrison finally got tired of Adam’s mishaps and decided to punish him. Adam also got a little angry and back talked, but that’s not important. So now Adam’s sitting in the lab room, counting floor tiles (for the eleventh time- it never changes, but Adam’s hopeful) because he’s finished all of his homework.

Mr. Harrison eyes him from the top of his glasses as Adam sighs heavily. “I’m going to run to the office really quick, can I trust you not to leave, or do I have to pull another teacher in?”

Adam slowly rotates his head in Mr. Harrison’s direction. “I think I’ll be fine.”

Harrison gives him the sink eye as he stands from his chair. “You better be, because if you skip out on the rest of your detention, you’ll be back in here for a week, understand?” Adam nods and Mr. Harrison makes his exit, taking a stack of papers with him.

Adam inhales again and lets the breath out through his lips, making a loud noise in the quiet room. He seriously debates whether or not skipping would be worth it and if Harrison would go through with his threat, but decides against it. His mom is going to be angry enough. He falls forward onto the table top, arms dangling listlessly, and closes his eyes.

A few minutes later Adam hears a small scuffle outside the door and a whispered conversation, a minute later there are footsteps clacking against the hard tile. He waits for Mr. Harrison to yell at him or tell him to get up, but instead the stool from the counter in front of him scrapes as someone moves and sits on it. Adam blinks and sits up, looking at the intruder. It’s Michael. _Of course_ it’s Michael.

Michael looks around, looking a little hunted, and swallows heavily. Adam stares at him, unimpressed and waiting for an explanation as to why he’s crashing Adam’s detention. He’s actually a little nervous, because he can’t really hide now that Michael’s right in front of him. He has to… actually flirt. With another guy. This is going to be more awkward than the time Adam’s mom caught Dean masturbating and accidentally burst out laughing. No one could look at each other for weeks.

“So what did you do to get detention Adam?” It’s here, when he’s trying to think of a cute response to Michael’s question, when Adam realizes he doesn’t know how to flirt. With anyone. Oh. Oh this is going to be a lot worse than he thought. “Adam?”

Adam snaps his attention back to Michael, who’s looking a little concerned now. Adam must’ve been quiet for too long. “Um,” Adam clears his throat. “I blew up some beakers?” He shrugs, not sure how to make _that_ into a flirty statement. Michael raises an eyebrow while seemingly drawing them together in worry. “I’m just really, really bad at reading labels.” At least Michael’s lost the hunted look (mostly).

Michael huffs out a small laugh, his whole face growing bright; Adam decides he likes it. “Harrison does have some pretty awful handwriting doesn’t he?” He throws a lopsided smile at Adam, and Adam easily finds himself smiling back, nodding. “But you’re okay, no injuries or anything?”

Adam rolls his eyes, just a little. “I’m fine. I’ve gotten extremely good at dodging my own messes. Can’t say the same for Jo’s bookbag though.” Adam laughs a little; Jo was so pissed at him for that. At least the contents survived! They were just- a little soggy. “Harrison refuses to let me work with a partner now, says I’m too dangerous.” So Adam’s pretty much doomed to fail.

Michael sits up a little straighter, a thoughtful expression settling over his face, drawing his eyebrows in. He swallows, crossing his arms over his chest and crossing his ankles too. “Would you maybe, want to work with me? After school? I’m sure I can convince Harrison; I was his best student a few years ago.”

Adam tilts his head in a very convincing impression of Cas, he‘s sure. “You would be willing to stay after school to do labs with me? Don’t you have, like, some sort of practice or something after class?”

The defensive expression throws itself onto Michael’s face so fast, Adam barely has time to rethink his statement. “If you don’t want help, all you have to do is say so.”

Adam sits up, blinking at the harsh tone Michael used. “No! That’s not what I meant; I just don’t want you to, like, go sacrificing anything just to help me pass chemistry.” Adam shrugs awkwardly and scratches the side of this head.

Michael’s shoulders relax and his face smoothes into something a lot softer and even akin to hopeful. “I’m free on Wednesdays until four, it wouldn’t be interrupting anything.” His left eyebrow twitches and he huffs awkwardly. “I- I wouldn’t mind cancelling something anyway.”

Okay, now Adam’s starting to believe Anna’s crazy claim that Michael might have a tiny crush on him. It just- would kind of make sense now. “I would- really like it if you’d help me out. It definitely can’t hurt.” Adam cringes inwardly, he is really lame, Jesus. Despite how completely hopeless Adam is at this whole thing, Michael doesn’t seem to mind. He smiles, that award winning smile that everyone loves. Only there’s a something different, it looks more genuine; God it sounds cheesy, but there’s a spark in his eye that Adam’s never seen. Of course Adam’s never been on the direct end of The Smile (yes the capitalization is warranted) before, but he’s been witness to it a thousand times; and it’s never looked like this.

Adam stares, feeling a little dumbstruck. He licks his lips, and closes his mouth; composing himself. He feels horribly- special, to be on the receiving end of that. “Um, I, uh, can’t guarantee I won’t blow anything up.”

Michael’s smile turns teasing. “I won’t let you read the labels. And even if you do end up blowing something up, I know how to use a fire extinguisher.” 

Adam gears up for a retort, but Mr. Harrison takes that moment to walk into the room, raising his eyebrow at Michael. “Well, good afternoon Mr. Ailes. Do you need something?”

Michael sits straighter, Adam can practically see him turning on the Golden Boy charm. “Actually, Adam was telling me about his bad luck in chemistry.” Michael turns his smile up, causing his dimples to deepen. “I was wondering if I could help. Maybe do the labs with him after school. I doubt he will blow anything up with me helping.” Adam’s never noticed how cocky Michael can be until now. It makes him roll his eyes inwardly, if anyone is to be sure of himself; it should be Michael.

Mr. Harrison smiles, leaning on the balls of his feet. “I think that would be an excellent idea, Michael, I’m sure Mr. Winchester could learn a lot from you.” Michael smiles benignly, nodding and chuckling. Okay, Adam might blow things up, but he’s not _stupid_. “When did you have in mind, Michael?”

“I was hoping Wednesdays, it’s the only day I really have free.” He looks stupidly earnest, like if he was inconveniencing Harrison in any way he might just _die_. Adam wants to laugh.

“Hm. I usually leave early Wednesdays, but I don’t see why I can’t stay to supervise. Okay, Michael, I’ll let you tutor him.” He nods, ending the conversation. “Your detention’s over, Mr. Winchester. I hope I don’t see you here in this situation again.”

“No, sir. I wouldn’t dream of it.” His smile is a little sarcastic, Adam can feel it. Harrison waves his hand, dismissing him; Adam rolls his eyes, throwing his things in his bag.

He strides out of the classroom, Michael following him out. “Do you need a ride home, Adam?” Michael asks, his voice strangely quiet.

Adam turns but doesn’t stop walking. “Nah, my brother is already here, I’m sure.”

Michael nods, avoiding Adam’s eyes for some reason. “Well, I will see you next Wednesday, then.”

“Sure.” Adam finally stops and Michael turns and heads towards the student parking lot. “Hey, uh, thanks for the offer though. For the ride home.”

Michael nods, a small but genuine smile on his lips. “It would be my pleasure, whenever you are in need of one.” Adam nods and waves as Michael turns again and disappears around a corner.

Well, that went well, sort of. And hey, while he’s… wooing Michael Ailes, he can at least pass chemistry now, right? It’s kind of worth it. Kind of.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment! Weeeee!!!  
> Um, yesterday, when I started writing the next chapter, I opened up another document and planned out the rest of the story. There should be about 9 more chapters (give or take one) and an epilogue, if you wanted to know.  
> But, you know, my chapters are usually only a couple hundred words over a thousand, so it shouldn't be super gross and long. I just have to write them.  
> Then after that nonsense is done, I plan on creating a series with some time-stamps, if your interested. So if so, let me know somehow. :)
> 
> And I'm not pimping myself out (maybe a little), but if you ever want to know when I'm writing, you can follow me on tumblr: deadpool-is-always-an-option.tumblr.com  
> I always post when I start, a few hours later when I'm frustrated, a few hours after that when I want to give up, and then the next day when I cry at being done. So You'll always know what's up, if you want to. <3
> 
> Unbeta'd per usual.  
> Chapter name from Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas. :) Also, did you see what I did there...? ;)


	4. I'm not afraid of anything, I've got the whole world in front of me.

~*~*~

There are few things that make going to a private school worth it. One of those that do, is the cafeteria food. Salad bar, soda, coffee and tea, and the actual food is surprisingly good. Apparently the head of the menu was a chef at one point, so the food’s healthy, edible, and actually delicious. Can’t say that for most public schools.

Underclassmen aren’t allowed out on the quad for lunch, but the teachers never really crack down on it. Which is where Adam finds Cas, waiting in the shade of one of the many trees around the grounds. He heads off towards the side, to one of the out of the way spots where people tend to avoid.

Adam sits next to his friend and hands over his burger. They have a sort of routine, every Tuesday the cafeteria serves burgers, and since Cas is a burger fiend, Adam gets one and gives it to Cas. He doesn’t really mind, it leaves him with his fries and Adam always gets a salad too. His mom would cringe if he didn’t eat any greens, and Adam doesn’t exactly want to have a heart attack at thirty-five either.

“So Cas, I don’t want to put you on the spot or anything;” Adam plops onto the ground, forgoing a hello, and pauses to stuff his mouth with fries. “but when are you finally going to start dating my brother?”

Cas doesn’t start, per se, but his fingers twitch; and that’s about as close to surprise as Cas’ll get. “Do not talk with your mouth full, Adam. I know Kate taught you manners.” Cas looks decidedly unimpressed as he takes a sip of his soda. “And do not be ridiculous, your brother does not think of me in that manner.”

Adam stares at his friend, mouth open in obvious disbelief. “Seriously Castiel. It’s pretty much the most obvious thing in the world that he likes you. Even dad has noticed and we both know how oblivious he can be.” Adam only saves Cas’s full first name for Serious Business.

Cas crumbles up his napkin as he finishes his lunch. “Even if your brother did want to start a romantic relationship with me, it would not be wise. I am still in high school and the age gap could get Dean in trouble.” He looks over at Adam, his eyes serious and way too blue. “And I would not want that, of course. I am sure you would not either.”

Adam sighs, Cas is right. But really, it’s kind of ridiculous. “You’re right, Cas. It would suck if your parents got Dean in trouble.” Adam sighs again and rolls his eyes. “But you could at least admit it!”

Cas shrugs stiffly. “There is nothing to admit.” And what is that? Is that a smirk? Adam’s about to freak out and tell Cas never mind, he can’t hang out with Dean anymore, when Cas looks over his shoulder. “Hello, Anna.”

Adam can feel his eyes widen and he sits up straighter. He takes a peek over his shoulder to find Cas’s sister smiling sweetly down at them. “Hi Adam.” She drags out his name, tilting her head. If Adam’s honest, and he is, she looks psychotic.

He gives her a sarcastic smile. “Hi Anna, how are you?”

She quirks an eyebrow and her smile slips into something a little more normal, less fake. “I’m doing quite well, actually. I know you’re probably aware of what I’m here for.” She doesn’t ask, but then again, she knows she’s right. Adam nods once, but waits for her to go on. “Good, so, how’s it going? You guys did a lab together last week, yes?”

Adam shrugs. “Yeah. That’s really all that’s happened…” Adam can’t say he really _wishes_ he had more to give Anna, but he does kind of want more to tell her.

All they really did was work on chemistry. Michael prevented Adam from blowing anything up, and for once Adam completed a lab report with no incidents. Honestly, there was a lot of awkward moments and fumbling on both their parts. But Adam hasn’t seen Michael since, and won’t until tomorrow.

Anna looks sceptical and disappointed. “That’s it?” Her voice is low, and she tilts her head down. “Honestly?” Her voice returns to a higher pitch, sounding a lot more demanding that it should.

Adam shakes his head, shrugging. “Well, yeah.” He looks around, shrugging one shoulder again. “What were you expecting?”

It’s Anna’s turn to shake her head and shrug. “I don’t know. But Michael was just _really_ happy when he came home last week.” She sighs and tilts her head, looking up. “You know, he’s been generally more pleasant since.” Adam just stares at her, unsure of what he’s supposed to say. Anna looks back to him, tilting her head again. “I don’t get it, but apparently he just likes you.” She purses her lips and shrugs a final time. “Whatever, we’ll just chock it down to strange taste, yes?” She smiles pleasantly as she turns around and heads back to her friends. “Do try to be more exciting, Adam. If not for _my_ sake, than for Michael’s.”

As she retreats, Adam stares after her, mouth open a bit. He turns back to Cas to find him staring at Adam curiously; head cocked to the side and brows pulled together. Adam snaps his jaws back together, he forgot Cas has no fucking clue what’s going on. “Uhm- I’m guessing you want to know what that was about.”

Cas just continues to stare. “It is not mandatory of you, of course. But I have to admit I am curious as to what you and my siblings are getting in to.”

Adam swallows, of course he expected to have to tell Cas _eventually_ , but he’s not sure how. And he was hoping to avoid it. Maybe forever. “Well, you see, Anna sort of thinks Michael might be gay. And, uh, apparently interested in me? So she wants me to flirt with him to see if she’s right. So Michael’s helping me with chemistry, and I’m supposed to woo him, apparently. It’s really, not a big deal…” He trails off after the rush of words, bracing himself in case Cas explodes. You never know, he could snap any day from too much suppressed emotion. 

Cas stares at him for a few seconds, then picks up his trash and stands. “Oh.” And heads off towards the school.

Adam scrambles up and after him. “‘Oh’. That’s all you have to say? You’re not mad or anything?” Adam shoves the last bits of his salad into his mouth before discarding the plastic containers and his empty soda can.

Cas’s shoulders rise. “What is there to be upset about? I am not upset about your liking my brother, Adam, if that is what is bothering you.” Which it isn’t, because Adam’s not even willing to touch that with a ten foot pole. But- “I just wish you to be careful with my brother’s feelings. If what Anna believes is true actually is a fact and Michael likes you, knowing that you are only paying attention to him is because of my sister will upset him greatly.” Cas stops to stare at Adam seriously, driving his point home. “So my only request is that you do not let this go far enough that my brother will suffer, if your feelings are not genuine.”

That’s seriously one of the longest speeches Adam has ever heard Cas make, so he nods. “I would never intentionally hurt Michael, Cas. I actually like him, he’s a nice guy.”

Cas nods once. “That is good, because I would hate to have any sort of negative feelings towards you, Adam. My family is greatly important to me, and knowing you hurt someone as significant to me as Michael would disappoint and anger me on his behalf. So be careful.” He then walks towards his next class, not waiting for Adam to respond.

Adam frowns after him (imagine sturgeon face), but turns to go to his own class. “Okay.” He breathes as he turns, shaking his head to clear it. Well, at least he got Cas’s blessing? Sort of? It was more like a warning, if we’re being honest. But it’s better than he expected, though Adam wasn’t really expecting anything, Cas is really a mystery.

Adam passes Michael on the way to history; and gets a tip of his head, a wide smile, and a “See you tomorrow, Adam.” for his trouble.

The day _really_ couldn’t have gone any better. 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello. Hope you enjoyed. :) Long time, no post.  
> Disclaimer: Consider everything disclaimed.
> 
> Um, I don't know if there's anything important to say... I haven't written in this 'verse in a long time... But I have some stuff mostly written, so we're we're good, I guess?  
> Oh except that my Cas voice sucks oh my god, sorry.
> 
> Unbeta'd. (I'm sure you could've guessed)  
> Title taken from All I Want by A Day To Remember.


	5. If this is a test, I'm wastin' my breath.

~*~*~

Adam slides into the library, signing in and bidding a cheery good morning to Mrs. Lewis. He lopes towards the fiction section, but careens off through the maze of shelves to the back corner; his beloved biography section.

He turns the shelf to his usual spot, and finds someone already sitting against the opposite shelves; head down in a book and legs artfully played in front of them. Adam grins and shuffles down the aisle, and lightly kicks one of Michael’s shiny loafers before sitting down. “Hiya Michael. I wasn’t expecting to see you until after school.”

Michael’s grin is one of his brightest and shiniest; one Adam is pleased to know Michael only pulls out for him and his siblings. “Good morning, Adam.” He pauses as Adam sits down and gets comfortable. “You don’t mind that I’m here, do you?”

Adam shakes his head. “Course not. It’s a nice surprise actually.” Michael ducks his head, Adam smiles softly at his shyness. They’re getting a lot better around each other, still awkward and still fumbling, but after a couple of weeks it’s a lot easier to hold a conversation. “So what are you doing here?”

Michael shrugs, highlighting a passage in his book instead of answering. Adam waits, Michael likes to take his time with some things, if he’s debating what to say. “I don’t know. Something new, maybe.”

“Michael,” Adam starts playfully, cheeky smile in place as he nudges the other’s shoe again. “are you actually condoning my horrible rule breaking ways? So very rebellious of you.”

Michael rolls his eyes as a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. “Of course not, you heathen.” Adam laughs, taking out his own homework, folding one leg but keeping the other along Michael’s. “What kind of example would I be setting if I actually _encouraged_ your bad behaviour? I merely… enjoy your company, is all.” Michael looks away again, and Adam smiles and knocks his foot into Michael’s a final time; leaving his battered sneaker resting against Michael’s nice shoes. It’s not much, but it makes Michael smile as he begins reading through his book again, and that’s all Adam was after.

It’s silent for a few minutes, the only sounds coming from Michael’s page turning and the occasional sound of highlighter or pen on paper. After a while Adam realizes he hasn’t heard paper turning in way too long, and looks up to find Michael watching him. Adam’s mouth twitches. “What?”

A small smile plays on Michael’s lips. “Why do you always sit in the sun?” Adam squints his eyes and wrinkles his nose in confusion. “You seem to always sit near windows. At lunch you sit outside, in here you sit where the sun falls, and I’ve seen you in classes and you always seem to sit in the sun. Why?”

Adam shrugs, looking back down at his math homework. “I get cold easy. It keeps me warm, especially in here.” Adam’s always run colder than everyone else. Winters are hell for him, you never catch him without at least a thick sweater and a jacket.

Michael nods, still staring. He swallows, seemingly debating whether or not to say what he’s thinking. Adam finally just tells him to “spit it out, Mike”, so he does. Biting out an awkward “It makes you look lovely. The sunlight.” Adam smiles, bordering on a smirk, horribly amused at Michael’s discomfort. “The effect it has on your hair and eyes. It’s really wonderful.”

“You know, I’ve not gotten a whole lot of compliments before, but I can tell you no one’s ever called me lovely.” Michael looks decidedly embarrassed and like he wants to run, so before he can make some sort of apology or excuse Adam goes on to put him out of his misery. “Thanks, Mike. If it means anything, I’m happy it was you who said it first.” He smiles and Michael’s face morphs into incredibly relieved and horribly pleased with himself, like having Adam’s approval just made his day, no, his entire week. It’s a wonderful look on him.

And Adam refuses to dwell on that thought too much, he’s not ready to know what kind of things like thinking Michael looks “wonderful” means. So he gives Michael another smile and turns back to his homework. And if he doesn’t hear anymore page turning for the rest of the period, he doesn’t say anything.

~*~*~

Michael really shouldn’t have trusted Adam with the moderately reactive chemicals, okay. So this is really all his fault. Adam watches from the door as Michael cleans up the result of the chemical overflow. “We are really lucky Mr. Harrison doesn’t trust us with the dangerous acids and bases. The kind that burn away skin.” Michael says, quietly, but loud enough for Adam to hear and looking up to give him a significant look. “We’re also lucky that he trusts me enough to leave us alone.” Adam notices the change from plural to singular, but decides that Michael is kind of right.

“I’m sorry.” Adam mumbles, kicking at the wall. “That was just me being careless that time.” He got a little pour happy.

Michael smiles as he rights the beakers and makes it look like nothing’s happened. “I’m just going to pretend it is because you get so excited about chemistry that you can’t contain yourself, so I can find it endearing instead of annoying.” Michael’s eyes shine as he looks up to give Adam a wide smile. “Now come back over here before Harrison returns.”

Adam does as he’s told, going to stand next to Michael and filling out the lab report as Michael carefully mixes the chemicals. Adam doesn’t even know what the chemicals are supposed to do, he doesn’t particularly care either, he’s just ready to go home. Oh, and speaking of home, “Does your offer to take me home still stand?”

Michael freezes, turning his surprised green eyes onto Adam. “Um, yes. Of course it does.”

The little alien Adam’s drawing in the margin of his lab report is starting to look too much like Mr. Harrison, he makes a face and adds on a moustache and cowboy hat. That’s better, can’t see the resemblance at all. (Yes you can) “Good. Because I told Dean not to bother.” He looks over and smiles. “Presumptuous, I know, but it doesn’t hurt to hope, right?”

Michael shakes his head and finishes the experiment. The original beaker turned to a deep purple, woo hoo. Chemistry can be kind of lame. “I offered. It wasn’t presumptuous.” He watches Adam write for a few minutes. “Are you almost finished with that?”

Adam nods, bullshitting the last two questions. He scrawls his name at the top and leaves it on Harrison’s desk, pulling off his safety goggles and tossing them with the others, doing a small victory dance when they actually land where they’re supposed to. Michael laughs, but it turns into an unmanly squawk of protest when Adam snatches the goggles straight off his face, tossing them in the same way. “I just saved us five minutes of you getting over there and straightening everything out, you should really be thanking me.” Adam smirks at Michael’s disgruntled expression.

“I am only refraining from leaving you here because you’re right. So come on,” He snatches his bag. “Let’s go, since you’re so impatient. I have to be back by 4:15.”

~*~*~

“So I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday afternoon.” Adam stops poking at random buttons and dials on the dashboard of Michael’s fancy new car to glance at the side of the other’s face.

“I guess that depends on what you have in mind.” He answers, turning instead to play with the lock mechanism on his door.

“Well,” Awkward pause. “I was wondering if maybe you and I could do something. Together.”

Adam turns to face him. “Just the two of us?”

Michael makes some sort of grimace-y face. “Yes?”

Adam glances at his house as Michael stops in front. He shrugs. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

Adam shrugs again. “Is it a date?” Michael nods sloppily, apprehension twisting into his features. “Then, yeah. You can get my number from Cas.” He throws the door open, and with one last smile over his shoulder, leaves Michael idling in the street.

~*~*~

Adam is not scared to admit that he really didn’t expect this whole thing to go where it’s gone. That’s a bit confusing. He’s basically starting to realize he actually has feelings for Michael.

He first noticed weeks ago when Michael hung out with him in library the second time, with his stupid shy compliments and wonderful face. But Adam refused to think about it and now he can’t possibly ignore it anymore. Not now that he’s _actually going out on a date with Michael Ailes._

He’s actually got to fess up to it now. He- he’s actually starting to develop feelings for Michael. Even though he’s never looked at another guy in a sexual or relationship-y manner at all before.

Maybe it’s just Michael. Maybe Adam’s making too big a deal out of this. Maybe he should just chill out and let it happen.

Maybe he should stop having epiphanies at the dinner table.

That last one seems the best right about now. “Are you okay, sweetie?” Kate asks, eyebrows drawn together.

Adam just stares at her for a second. “Um, yeah. Yeah I’m good.” He quickly shovels food into his mouth. “Just worried about a test.”

She nods, her disbelief obvious, but she hums in assent, anyway. The talk quickly moves on, but his mom keeps shooting him strange glances.

Dean runs off to his room as soon as Kate allows and Sam helps her with the clean-up, leaving Adam and his father. John continues to read the paper, but utters a deep “You sure everything’s alright, son?”

Adam runs a hand through his hair, letting out a hard sigh. “Yeah, dad. Everything’s fine. Just- realized I like someone and- I really wasn’t expecting to.”

His dad folds down a corner of the paper to look at him. “You like who you like, kid. It’s never expected. If they like you back, everything’ll be fine.”

It’s not award-winning advice, but his dad’s not one to give his opinion on this sort of thing, so Adam’ll take it. “Thanks dad. I’m going up to my room now, that cool?” John just flaps a hand, giving a sort of permission.

Adam gets to his room to find a text from Michael, and he smiles before he can catch himself. Yeah, he’s just going to- let it happen. Go with it. He’s in too deep with himself to just stop it all now.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title belongs to The Academy Is... and my sadness at their break up. (even though it was a hundred years ago. I'm still sad)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Adam Milligan, or anything else you see here. :)
> 
> There is absolutely no excuse for my long absence. I have had this chapter written for months and forgot. :/ But I have another part written and I'm sort of getting into this 'verse again. I've been wanting to write in it for days, and finally did yesterday. I wanted to update then but I got an impromptu movie invitation, and when I got back it was too late. So, today it is!
> 
> I apologize for such a long break in updates. I suck. It's ok. You can tell me.
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, all mistakes belong to me.


	6. Looking for misery, but she found me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Shaking his head helplessly, Michael looks defeated, like Adam just broke him in fucking half. “I don’t know Adam.” He sounds breathless. “Show me that this is not just an act.”_

~*~*~

“It’s really okay, Mike. It’s a short walk to the door.” Adam insists, staring across the car bemusedly.

Michael returns the look with a sweet, crooked grin of his own. “Yes, Adam, I can see that. But it’s pouring, and I would rather you not get sick. You want to be a doctor; you should know that going out in the rain without an umbrella is hazardous to your health.” He slowly shakes his head in mock disappointment, but a smile is tugging on the corner of his lips.

Adam laughs. “Your concern is sweet, but I don’t think a few raindrops are gonna do too much damage.”

Michael grabs the umbrella from the back seat, shaking his head. “Okay, I’ll give you that. But what if you slip on the walkway? Or the steps! I should walk you up just in case.”

Adam shakes his head, letting out a mock defeated sigh. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

Michael grins. “Nope. Now stay there.” He calls over his shoulder as he throws his door open, opening the umbrella. Adam rolls his eyes, not bothering to stomp down the wave of fondness that climbs up his chest to settle behind his eyes and smile.

His door opens and Michael holds out his hand, Adam takes it with a smile; letting Michael pull him to his feet. “Treating me like a girl, Mike.” Adam jokes quietly, hitting Michael in the hip with their still linked hands.

Michael smiles softly, runs his thumb across Adam’s knuckles, then tugs them to a stop. Michael pulls Adam’s hand until they’re facing each other, close enough their clothes are touching. “Treating you like a girl, or” He looks up, dragging the word out. “I just really am not ready for this date to end.” He looks down at Adam, humour turning to shyness.

Adam reaches up to take a fistful of Michael’s jacket, pulling him even closer. “Aww, well, distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that.” He says quietly, lips close enough to Michael’s he can already feel the force of them.

Michael huffs out a bit of laughter before closing the distance between them, giving Adam a warm, closed mouth kiss. “Well, I don’t know if I can grow any fonder of you, but I shouldn’t waste the opportunity all the same.” He’s still close enough that the words are spoken onto Adam’s lips, but Adam pulls him into one more firm kiss anyway.

“See ya on Monday, Mike.” He ducks out from under the umbrella and runs up the porch stairs. He steals one last glance over his shoulder (Michael’s green eyes bright and dazed, mouth set in a foolish grin) before slipping into the house, and locking the door behind himself.

He turns to find Sam and his mom watching him from the kitchen doorway, his own silly grin turning into an awkward slant. “Did you have a good night, sweetie?” His mom asks sweetly, Adam pauses, but nods uncertainly at them, squinting suspiciously. “Have anything to tell us?” She chirps pleasantly.

Adam swallows heavily, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up before turning back with an innocent expression, answering. “Like what?”

Sam answers instead. “You’re dating Michael Ailes, aren’t you.” He doesn’t bother making it a question, he obviously knows the answer.

Adam stares at him. “Maybe.” He drags the word out, slowly leaning back on his heels.

Kate looks at him, eyes widened in shock. “Adam! How long have you been dating this boy without telling anyone?” She asks the same time Sam exclaims, “You’ve been dating Michael Ailes and haven’t said anything?!”

He glances between the two over and over, taking half a step back and holding up his hands. “Whoa, okay. I didn’t think it was such a big deal. We’ve only been tentatively together for a few months.”

“A few months?!” They cry in unison with an added “Short-stop has a boyfriend?” from the kitchen; Dean.

Adam rolls his eyes as he squeezes between them to take a seat at the table; rolling his eyes again at Dean shovelling pie into his mouth. “Yeah, a few months. I didn’t think anybody would care about my ‘maybe’ relationship.” He shrugs.

“Well of course we care sweetie. If you’re dating someone, and happy, we want to know.” His mom explains, coming to put an arm around his shoulders. “And you are? He’s making you happy?” Adam nods, mouth splitting on a grin involuntarily. “Good!” She swoops in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, Adam. I’m glad you’re happy and all.” Sam adds. “Just, you know, be careful. He’s the most popular guy in school, just-” He shrugs, looking concerned. “watch yourself, I guess.”

Adam rolls his eyes, nodding anyway, turning to Dean, and waiting for his addition. Dean shrugs, gulping down the rest of his milk. “He hurts you, I kill him. The end.” 

Adam rolls his eyes, he’s really been doing that too much lately, but smiles anyway. “Thanks guys. How’d you find out anyway?”

Sam pulls a face, shuddering. “You were making out with him on the porch! Not subtle, dude.”

“Oh my god!” Adam throws his hands up. “We were not making out. It was one little kiss!”

Sam holds up a hand. “I don’t wanna know. I don’t wanna know!”

Rolling his eyes and getting up, he gives his mom a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to my room, now that my love life has been brought into the open, ok?”

His mom pushes him away from the table. “Whatever. Goodnight, honey.” Adam’s half way up the stairs when his mom calls after, “You’re using protection, right?”

Adam dies a little and slumps against the railing. “Oh my God, mom, no. Be quiet, jeez! I’m not talking about this with you!” Her laughter follows him the rest of the way up.

Okay, so this night didn’t actually end the way it was expected to, but Adam’s really got nothing to complain about. His family approves, so it’s good. He’s good.

~*~*~

Adam walks quietly through the Ailes’ almost-mansion, having left Cas to sneak up to visit Michael. Cas gave him permission. So it’s not like he’s being a bad friend or anything. Cas has a project to finish and it’s the one and only time he and Michael can actually hang out together at Michael’s house. So Cas sort of… dismissed Adam.

Michael’s door is slightly ajar when he gets up the stairs, Adam knocks lightly, peeking around the door. Michael lifts his head, smiling softly as Adam enters his room. Adam appraises his ungainly sprawl, eyes running over his long legs and mile long frame; it’s really not a bad sight, if he’s honest. “Hello, Adam.”

He doesn’t move, so Adam crawls over him, landing heavily on Michael’s legs and chest. “Hello.” He mumbles, kissing the nearest available patch of skin; which happens to be Michael’s collar bone.

“What are you doing up here?” Michael asks so quietly his voice is practically a whisper. He wraps one arm around Adam’s shoulders and the other comes up to play with the shoulder seem of his shirt.

“I apparently was too distracted to help Cas, so he sent me up here instead. I’m not crazy enough to complain.” Adam shrugs and grins, wiggling to get that much closer.

A silence takes up where they left off, and it’s slightly strained, and Adam can’t figure out why. Instead of worrying about it, he buries his face in Michael’s neck; feeling him swallow and take a breath. “I am aware Anna put you up to this.”

Adam feels himself tense; he pushes up onto his hands. “What?”

Michael looks at him, a frown tugging at his mouth. “I found out about her convincing you to date me.” He shrugs. “You shouldn’t have agreed if you didn’t actually like me, Adam.”

He looks so goddamn _sad_ that Adam gets horribly pissed at nothing in particular; there’s really no one to blame. Except, partly, himself “No. Don’t- don’t fucking-“ He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, closing his eyes and collects his thoughts. “Look, okay, Anna did come to me, wanting me to flirt with you. But I- I didn’t want it to get this far.” Michael’s eyebrows furrow and he turns away, looking instead over Adam’s shoulder; he sits back and gently guides Michael’s face so he’s looking back at Adam. “ _But_ I actually- sort of.. fell in love with you a little bit. And I didn’t _want_ to stop talking to you and then dating you.”

See, this is kind of huge because Adam doesn’t even know if they’re really _dating_ officially, despite doing this for months and going out a handful of times, and he sort of just confessed that he kind of maybe _loves_ Michael. Big deal, okay. He sort of just _threw_ himself of a cliff and is hoping Michael finds something soft to break his fall.

Michael swallows, looking more at Adam’s chest than at his face. “Adam, this really hurts. I don’t- Not just because this was basically started on made up feelings, but because you didn’t even bother telling me once they became real for you. I understand that you might feel something currently, but” He pauses, shaking his head sadly. “how do I know you’re not faking it now too?” He finally looks Adam in the eye, practically begging him to quell his fears.

Adam deflates, suddenly tired and unwilling to talk, about this or anything. “Because I can’t do that. I can’t lie to you like that anymore.” He rubs his hands over his eyes, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Michael and forget this conversation ever existed. “I know I didn’t say anything, but I sort of forgot it was happening. Anna stopped asking me for updates and I forgot this was something I was only doing to help her out. It just became- real.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know what else to say. I don’t know what to do to make you believe me.”

Shaking his head helplessly, Michael looks defeated, like Adam just broke him in fucking half. “I don’t know Adam.” He sounds breathless. “Show me that this is not just an act.”

Adam looks away, can’t stand the look on Michael’s face. He shakes his head; he doesn’t know how to fucking _do that_. “My family knows.” That’s all he has. That’s the only thing that he can think might, _just might_ , work. He turns back to find Michael looking at him, head the smallest bit cocked; he almost sighs in relief. Almost. “They saw us kiss a couple of weeks ago. I was actually kind of relieved.” He shrugs, huffing. “They like it. You and me.”

It’s tense, quiet, and horrible, waiting for Michael to say something. Finally, “You wanted your family to know?”

Adam scoffs. “Of course I did. I want _everyone_ to know. He snorts. “As cliché as that is. But letting anyone else in on us would be really dumb, I think.” He looks straight at Michael. “Even if I wish every goddamn person on this planet knew that I do _not want to let you go_.” And it’s cheesy and dumb, and Adam feels like an idiot just saying it, but so so true.

Michael just watches him for the longest time, like he’s waiting for the punch line. Like Adam’s lying. All Adam can do is to stare back, completely open and totally honest. Eventually Michael seems to decide Adam’s telling enough of the truth, letting out a huge sigh and pulling Adam back onto his chest. Adam melts into the dips of Michael’s body that he fills so easily; so relieved he almost sobs with it. He tangles a hand in Michael’s shirt, too hesitant to let go, in case Michael changes his mind. Michael speaks quietly, voice dropping back into his almost-whisper. “I’m holding you to that, Adam.” 

Adam doesn’t have to ask what he means, because Michael is holding onto him as tight as he’s going to hold onto Michael.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated!!!  
> And it wasn't three months after the previous chapter!!! :D  
> I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty stoked.
> 
> Ok, business. Chapter Title belongs to the Maine.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Adam Milligan, or anything familiar you might see. :)
> 
> Woo! I have the rest of the fic mapped out and now I just have to find inspiration to write it. :)  
> We're 50% done aw. :/ I'm gonna miss this when I'm done. :')
> 
> Unbeta'd by the way. Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate and I hope you all had a wonderful day! (even though I'm an hour late oops)


	7. Give a little time to me, or burn this out. We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You know, you’re a fucking hypocrite. All for everyone accepting each other and being nice, but the minute it could fall back onto you in a negative way you shut down and let it happen."_

 

~*~*~

After dating for a few weeks, Michael had insisted on picking Adam up for school on the mornings he didn’t have meetings or practise. Even though Adam convinced him to stop a couple blocks away so he could walk the rest so no one would know, he still persisted. And it’s been that way three days a week for over a month. But since Michael found out about the Anna thing, he’s been begging out of it; and on Wednesdays when he brings Adam home, it’s been stilted and awkward.

It makes sense, that Michael would still be upset about it. It’s not like Adam’s expecting him to just get over it, it just- it feels like Michael’s sort of leaving him high and dry. Like Adam’s still going full force while Michael’s fallen back, isn’t giving as much as before. Adam doesn’t get it; how is he supposed to show Michael that it’s not a game, that he really wants this thing, if Michael won’t even give him that chance?

“Did Michael make an excuse to not pick you up again, bro?” Dean’s strangely been really cool about the whole thing. He didn’t question it when Adam started riding with he and Sam all week again, only asked when he found Adam angsting on the front porch about it. He even listened to and gave advice on the problem without running away or even flinching at the _feelings_.

Adam sighed, shrugging a shoulder and swinging his backpack on. “Yeah, apparently he has things to pick up for his mom this morning.”

Dean’s lips thin and he claps Adam on the shoulder. “My offer still stands, I’ll kick his ass for you if you want.” Adam just rolls his eyes and heads out the door making his way to the Impala and getting into the back seat, and watches Sam stomp down the porch steps as he buckles his seat belt.

The ride to school is quick and filled with too loud AC/DC and Sam’s snoring against the window. Dean smacks his other brother awake as Adam says goodbye and walks towards the main building. He feels weird as he walks through the doors, prickly, like a million people are watching him. But when he looks around no one seems to be paying any attention to him, like usual.

The whole morning goes the same way; people stare at him in classes, but look away when he looks at them in turn; everyone seems to whisper around him. It’s strange, and he’s really freaked out over it. It all sort of blows up in his face once he gets in the library for the end of history.

He’s holed in his corner of the library, reading this time instead of watching some show, when a few upperclassman girls come over, staring at him until he finally looks up. He just sort of watches them back until one of them talks.

The obvious head of the group smirks and cocks her hip; her school required skirt pulled up way above her knees pulls up a bit further. “We heard you played the pity card and got Michael Ailes to date you, is that true?”

His brain stops, then stutters over the question. He stares, shocked and suddenly scared out of his mind. Who the hell could have told? “What?”

They laugh, and the girl to the right nudges her friend. “Bree, who cares if he says it’s true or not? He’s obviously going to deny it.” She laughs. “It’s just pathetic he had to _use sympathy_ to get someone to date him.” They giggle again.

“I didn’t- trick anyone into dating me.” He shakes his head, feigning confusion. It suddenly makes so much sense now why everyone was fucking staring at him today. How fucking stupid was he to think they could keep this a secret.

They all pull almost the same face at him. “Whatever, loser. Michelle Browns says it’s true, and her gossip is _never_ wrong.” They roll their eyes, flip their hair and walk away in sync. But Bree calls back, “But you at least get kudos for making _Michael_ feel sorry enough for you.”

***

  


***

Adam hesitantly knocks on his brother’s door, taking a large step back once he’s finished. Dean swings the door open, hair wild and only in boxers and a t-shirt, clearly having been sleeping.

“Sorry to bother you Dean, I know midterms are coming and you’re swamped, but mom and dad aren’t home and I really need to go over to the Ailes’ house.” He says it all in a rush, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Dean just stares at him for a solid minute before he finally computes what Adam’s said. “Oh, yeah, sure. Lemme just put on some pants…” He rummages around on the floor, picking up a pair of jeans and pulling them on. He rubs his eyes, and then a hand through his hair. “Ok, let’s go.” He grabs his keys from the hook by the door and nudges Adam down the stairs.

Dean doesn’t ask any questions on the way, instead talks about how he wants to help dad with his business once he has his degree. Maybe even convince him to open up a few other shops around the neighbouring towns. He even offers to come inside with Adam and everything. Adam agrees, but pushes him off with Cas once they’re inside; they seem happy to see each other anyway.

He quietly makes his way up to Michael’s attic bedroom, nervously knocking on the door and waiting for admittance. Adam gets restless after less than a minute, scuffing his shoes against the top step, and fiddling his fingers together. After some light bumps and bangs from the room, Michael finally opens the door, looking down at Adam in surprise.

“Adam I- wasn’t expecting you.”

Adam scoffs lightly and rolls his eyes a little. “Well you wouldn’t be, you refused to let me come over.”

Michael doesn’t even have the decency to look slightly guilty of that fact, he just looks blank. He stares down at Adam, passive; Adam stares back, determined. “Can I come in? It’ll just take a minute, I swear.”

Michael hesitates, but finally acquiesces, opening the door wide and walking back into his room. Adam follows slowly, taking his time to shut the door and collect his thoughts. Michael’s room hasn’t changed in the few weeks he’s not been allowed here; it’s still too tidy, too shiny, and Michael’s half of the pictures they took in one of those stupid photo booths is still peeking out behind the framed picture of him and his brothers and sister.

Adam looks at Michael, sitting stuff and straight on his bed with every bit of his body language telling Adam he’s not comfortable. And Adam’s just- he’s tired, and he makes up his mind. “You know, the school knows about us.” Michael blinks. “Which, who am I kidding, you know.” He looks down. “They think I… threw myself at you. Like I made you pity me somehow.”

He looks up, Michael isn’t looking back. “I’m sure you’re not getting nearly the same reaction as I am. I don’t expect you to. However I _was_ expecting you to at least defend me a little bit.” Michael grits his teeth, Adam can see his jaw clench. “For someone who’s so against bullying, I thought it’d be a little different.”

“It is different, Adam.” His voice is detached and quiet.

Adam bites out a laugh. “Why because it’s your reputation? It’s _you_ it affects most this time?”

Michael doesn’t say anything. And that’s enough.

Adam stares at him, his anger and disappointment settle as a heavy ball in the middle of his chest, but he can’t bring himself to even yell. “You know, you’re a fucking hypocrite. All for everyone accepting each other and being nice, but the minute it could fall back onto you in a negative way you shut down and let it happen. This isn’t my fault, but everyone is going to think it is. Blame me for _your_ crush.” He tries to catch his breath. “You’re a hypocrite and a coward and I still want you, and I want you to defend me. At least be there for me when I, undoubtedly, get shit.” Adam watches as Michael stares at the floor passively. “But you won’t.

“You know what, that’s fine.” He shrugs. “You can take your reputation, the months we just wasted on each other, and your pathetic cowardice and laugh about it with your friends. I don’t even give a shit anymore.” He takes a deep breath, it shakes. “Don’t call me, don’t text me, don’t even send messages with your brother. Not that I expect you to, of course.” He throws the door open and turns one last time; Michael’s still staring at the floor. “As stupid as it seems now, and as fast as I fell, I still had faith in us. In you. Now I see that it was misplaced.”

He quickly goes down both sets of stairs, passing a family room where Dean and Cas are stuttering and blushing at each other, and swings the front door open; it closes loud and hard behind him, no doubt his brother and Cas and anyone else on the ground floor heard it.

He passes Anna and Gabe on the walk; Anna looks a little morose and a lot concerned, and Gabe looks mildly confused and a lot amused. Adam walks passed, but still says “There, you got your stupid proof. Didn’t seem to do much but you got it. And you can keep your fucking reward, or whatever you wanna call it.”

Dean and Cas have followed the commotion, and Adam watches as Dean puts a hand on Cas’s arm and mumbles something before making his way to the Impala. He doesn’t even bother asking if Adam’s ok, just starts the car and drives away.

He doesn’t drive home though. Instead, he drives into town and pulls into their favourite diner. Adam sighs. “What are we doing here, Dean?”

Dean pulls the keys from the ignition, shrugs. “I want some pie. And you need a sundae.” He throws Adam a bright and strangely understanding grin, and steps out. Adam sighs again, but follows him inside. Dean’s right. He could use some ice cream.

 

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up three months late with a sub-par update and no starbucks*
> 
> You'd really only get that if you have a tumblr. So I hope you do.
> 
> It's actually really dumb that it's taken this long, and that it's so unimpressive. I've known exactly what I wanted for this chapter since I finished the last one, but I just couldn't. get. it. out. Ugh. And it's still not exactly what I want. :///
> 
> Chapter Title belongs to Ed Sheeran.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Adam Milligan, or any of the things familiar to you here.
> 
> Unbeta'd. And I don't think there's much to flail over... though I feel like I'm forgetting something.... >:/
> 
> Oh! And to the lovely Anonymous who rec'd me Due Cause, these are real thoughts I had when I read the fic: “Cas runs a snack cart.” I lost it at that ok, I was hooked." and "HOW DARE YOU POINT ME TO A WORK IN PROGRESS, MAN. I’M GON’ CRY. I HATE YOU SO MUCH BUT I LOVE YOU OH MY GOD IT’S PERFECT. THANKS FOR RECCING OH MAN. ANONYMOUS HAS ALL MY LOVE.”  
> This is real. This is me. And there you go. I literally love that fic with my whole heart. You're the greatest. :') If you were near my person right now I would latch myself to you for a solid ten minutes. For real. <333
> 
> [ugh, I didn't wanna use that dumb cellphone image thing. :/ but I couldn't make the times work (which was most important), plus it's huge. meh. sorry it looks gross]


	8. And you’ll sing me sad songs to keep me awake, in that bedroom where we hid away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _" The rest of the school seems to be oblivious that their golden boy isn’t so shining anymore."_

~*~*~

It’s too cold to be outside. Especially for cold-blooded Adam, but there’s no snow for the first time in a few weeks and the ground isn’t soppy, and the wind is non-existent. So it’s good enough for Adam to get out of the fucking school, and out of the gazes and whispers from other students. 

Cas doesn’t seem to mind following Adam through the cafeteria, ignoring the looks and sniggers, himself. There’s a few other people scattered about the quad, but they ignore them, so Adam has the same courtesy.

They sit under their same tree and quietly eat, subdued in a way they never were before.

“Are we still going to your house after school, Adam?” Cas asks quietly, shoving fries into his mouth. For a guy who grew up in such a pretentious household, he eats like a heathen.

Adam shrugs. “I don’t see why not. Plans haven’t changed.” Cas nods and they fall into a stiff silence.

Ever since his and Michael’s “break up” Adam’s been different. Which, given the circumstances, he feels is completely understandable. Not only did he lose his boyfriend (well, it was never spoken aloud, but basically his boyfriend), but now he’s a social pariah. Instead of being invisible, slipping through high school virtually unnoticed, he’s become the brunt of people’s jokes and glares.

They, as he predicted thank you very much, thought he was to blame for Michael’s stint with the opposite sex, and for his break up with his head cheerleader girlfriend (which is bullshit, they were broken up before he and Michael even met properly).

He now gets made fun of for his sexuality, which _he_ doesn’t even know. They like to say he’s gay, but really, Michael’s the only guy he’s ever been interested in. He gets made fun of for his less-than-affluent family, and his flat hair, and his big teeth. Nothing is off-limits, and it’s ridiculous. Because, really, his life doesn’t suck enough.

He gets pushed around a bit, glared at constantly, and _no one does anything to stop it_.

Not even Michael. Who was so against bullying, until it was Adam.

Adam doesn’t blame him. But at the same time, he does.

Michael doesn’t do _anything_ anymore; he just sort of walks around, pastes on a dim smile and goes through the motions. He even got back together with his girlfriend. He’s still on lacrosse, and still on the swim team, he still tutors; but he doesn’t like it anymore. It’s easy to see. He’s stiff. And before, if you caught him in a quiet moment, he could still be seen with a easy tilt to his lips, but now he’s blank.

And Adam used to be the cause for that soft, happy grin.

But now he’s not happy at all. And it’s blatant, glaring. 

Well, it is to Adam. The rest of the school seems to be oblivious that their golden boy isn’t so shining anymore.

Pretty much the only good thing to come out of this is surprisingly new, and protective, friends. 

He officially became friends with Jo when he was being threatened outside gym; she showed up, glared at the football players surrounding him, and made not-so-subtle hints about a knife collection and a record of split lips and broken fingers. They quickly backed off after that.

And Ash came with Jo. But he helps Adam with his homework and has a tongue like a razor dipped in acid. He might not look like much, a crazy hick with a mullet, but he’ll definitely knock you down with words.

Jo is a sophomore, like Adam and Cas, and in a few of his classes and his study hall. But Ash is a senior, though he’s the same age as Adam, he’s just smart. Way too smart for Lawrence.

Neither of them give a shit about Adam’s new reputation, and they get along with Cas and Dean and Sam, and that’s all Adam asks. Plus they’re quick to defend him when Adam can’t get out of a situation himself. And Jo _really_ does have a knife collection, and Ash has blackmail material on half the student body (and he’s not afraid to use it- has a whole laptop dedicated to it and everything).

Even some of the Ailes’ clan is behind him. Anna quietly tries to mend his name under the table, since she feels bad about getting Adam in this situation in the first place. And Gabe and his friend Crowley (a scary little man with too many connections) show up out of thin air to distract crowds when they get too nasty.

Adam’s grateful for it, though he doesn’t understand it. 

But it’s during his last period of the day, while he’s getting a forgotten book from his locker, when he can really bring himself to regret the whole thing. To want to take it back.

He closes his locker with a soft click before he hears the footsteps and long whistle. “Well look who it is boys, our resident little faggot.”

Adam takes a moment to sigh and curse God for his life, before he turns around to three baseball players. “Don’t you idiots have anything better to do than to stalk me in the halls?” Adam’s always been too headstrong for his own good. “If you’re not careful I’ll start to think you like me.”

Peters’s (last name, ironic last name) shit eating grin dims a little and he walks right into Adam’s space. “You wish, fairy boy. You might wanna think about saying something like that again, won’t be nice enough to forgive it next time.”

His two goons press in along his sides, trapping Adam against the lockers. “Why, Blake, does it hit a little too close to the truth? I mean” he spares a breath for his own smirk. “ _I’m_ not the one who plays with boys all day.”

Peters’s face slips into a scowl, and his fist slams into Adam’s stomach, hard. Adam doubles over, breathless, with a pounding ache in his diaphragm. He laughs with what little breath he can suck in. “That was a little weak, Blake, you’re not helping your case here.”

“I’ll show you weak, fucking cocksucker.” Which isn’t true, Adam’s never sucked a cock in his life. But Peters’s fist comes down on his jaw, and suddenly all Adam can taste is copper, and he stumbles to the ground.

A shrill “hey, asswipes” comes down the hall and Blake and his buddies have quickly disappeared and Adam hears Jo yell a parting “I know where you live Blake Peters! You better watch your fucking back!”

She kneels beside him, tilting his face up and scowling at his bloody mouth. “Why the hell don’t you hit back, Adam?” She spits and her eyes are on fire, and Adam knows if she can find a way, she’ll get Blake back for the blood. Even if she has to have Ash do it.

Adam rolls his eyes as he gets back on his feet and struggles to straighten up. “Because it’s a moot point, Jo. If I defend myself, they’re just going to hit harder. If I just stand there they’ll just leave a bruise or two.”

Jo grabs his book from the floor and shoves it in his bag (how she got it, he’ll never know), and hauls it over her shoulder with her own. “Yeah, but Adam, you never just stand there.” She says this in a way that is supposed to make him feel like an idiot. “You have to open your big mouth and just _ask_ for trouble.”

He rubs at his stomach as they walk through the halls. “I might not fight back, but I’m not just going to take it like a bitch.”

Jo makes a face. “Yeah well, I’m getting sick of it. And I’m not scared to beat asses and get kicked out of this bullshit school.”

Adam pushes at her shoulder. “Don’t be dumb, Jo.” He rests a hand over his heart and feigns helplessness. “I’ll throw myself to the dogs if you leave.”

She scowls at him, but he just smiles sweetly until a corner of her lips lift. “They sure act like dogs don’t they?”

Adam huffs a laugh and grabs at his bag. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Home.” She chirps. “And by “home” I mean your house. I texted Dean, and Ash and Cas are meeting us in the senior parking lot. We want burgers.”

Adam laughs and pushes her off-balance. Maybe he doesn’t regret it too much. “Yeah ok. Burgers sound great.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a thing!! Yeeee!
> 
> Chapter Title belongs to Margot & the Nuclear So & So's.  
> Disclaimer: I own _nothing. Nothiiiiiing._
> 
> Ok, a few things:  
> a) this chapter is complete bullshit. namely because I looked and had jack shit planned. this was only supposed to be about how Adam was kinda sad and gets bullied and Michael is a robot. And I could do that in 300 words but felt like that would be a rip off… so welcome to the Fic Chapter Improv Show where everything’s made up and the points don’t matter! :D  
> b) I randomly added Jo, Ash, and Crowley, partly because I had nothing for this chapter and needed substance (though Jo has been mentioned), but I like the way it turned out anyway.  
> and c) it was pointed out to me that I don't really go in depth with _feelings_ , aaand I couldn't agree more. I actually have gone back and read past chapters and scolded myself. So, I think I mentioned it before somewhere, but there _will_ be a sequel sort of thing of random dates so I can include the feeling development. Does that sound cool??? (actually, this morning I couldn't sleep because all I could think about was these losers and what I wanted from them, and I stayed awake for hours and finally wrote down my idea and slept soundly after that)  
>  Do you have any thing you want to see???
> 
> Aaaaaaand I think that's really all I have to say. Except the fact that the next chapter might be more difficult for me to write, so don't hate me if there's a long hiatus. :) Pleeeeeease?
> 
> [only a few chapters left..... eeeeee]


	9. Too proud to breathe, but I'm too scared to say the things worth saying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You’d think these people would shoulder a little of the blame onto Michael; a relationship needs at least two people to even exist. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !:WARNING:! NON CONSENSUAL DRUG USE.

~*~*~

Adam sighs as he approaches his locker, tiredly ripping down the many sheets of insults taped to the door; they can really build up over the course of a day. You’d think these people would shoulder a little of the blame onto Michael; a relationship needs at least two people to even exist. But it’s all on him; he tricked Michael, or cast a spell on him, or _blackmailed_ the golden boy into a “homosexual relationship”. It’s apparently completely irrational that Michael Ailes is into dudes. Black magic is obviously a more likely reason than the fact Michael might be gay.

Adam’s gotten used to all the taunts and animosity thrown his way though, no one ever does anything about it, and it’s such a routine he hardly blinks anymore. Jo gets pissed, Sam’s actually thrown a kid up against a locker before, but usually no one bothers. He figures maybe it’ll all stop once Michael graduates, which is only in two months. He can hang on that long. And summer’s coming, which will be a distraction. It’ll all be fine.

Hopefully.

It’s just tiring. Being insulted at every turn, being alienated by pretty much everyone, not being able to say anything without it being made fun of. Seeing Michael almost every day and knowing he had something to do with the blank mask he wields daily. And it’s so frustrating that no one notices Michael’s hurting so obviously. Not that he has any _real_ friends at this fake _plastic_ school, but someone could help him. It’s obvious his siblings try, but sometimes family isn’t enough; and the fact that everyone else is willing to ignore the blatant change in Michael’s demeanour is telling at how shitty popularity is.

Adam might be a social pariah, but he at least has friends he can talk to. Cas might not be in to the whole touchy-feelings thing, but he’ll always listen whenever all the shit builds up and Adam has to spill his mind to someone. And Jo is always down with tearing at football players and helping him get out any aggression with violent video games.

He’s still got people to turn to, is the thing.

And insults taped to a locker door? It’s just the thing Jo would like to get in on. And Adam’s quite sure she and Ash are already making a list of students to return the favour on.

It’s a small victory, but it’s still got Adam smirking as he finally opens his locker to tuck in his last period books. His smirk fades, though, when he gets the door open. Sitting neatly on top of the remaining books and notebooks of his other classes, is a blue velvet cupcake in a plastic container.

Adam cocks his head as he takes the cake from the locker. It doesn’t have a note or anything, but Jo likes to leave him sweets when the week’s gotten a little tough, and she knows how much he likes anything Ellen makes. She or Ash are the only ones with his locker combo and they usually sneak it in on Friday, it’s a day early, but blue velvet is his favourite and they tend to go fast at the diner.

A smile blooms on his face as he replaces the cupcake with his notebooks and fills his bookbag with what he needs to take home. There’s an assembly for the last period of the day, and Adam plans on bailing as soon as it’s over.

The hallway’s practically deserted as everyone heads for the gym, so he breaks open the container and shoves half the cake into his mouth. “Oh my god.” He groans. “I think I wanna marry Jo’s mom.” It comes out all muffled and jumbled, but no one’s paying attention, anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.

He finishes the cupcake at the end of the hallway, but halfway to the gym is when things start to get fuzzy. The floor starts to tilt, his eyes start to get a little blurry, his head a little groggy. He leans against the nearest wall, but his eyes won’t stay open. So he blinks, and the next time he forces them open he’s on the ground, so he closes them again. But he hears voices so he forces them open once more, but they refuse to stay, and shiny black shoes are the last thing he sees.

~*~*~

When Adam fully wakes he’s somewhere dark. He recognizes the idle chatter of students and the booming voice of the dean, and realises he’s at the assembly, under the bleachers. His head is throbbing and his stomach turning, and it feels like he’s clammy and shaking all over.

He feels around himself but only meets the dirty floor. There are cracks of light coming from the slats of seats, but it makes for a shitty light; he still can’t make out anything but the dust bunnies right in front of his nose. He crawls his way to the nearest gap of light and uses the side of the bleachers as support, pulling himself to stand, but has to stop because his head swims.

The dean’s droning on about the upcoming lacrosse playoffs, and how important student attendance is when it comes to winning games. He’s in the middle of calling up the star players when Adam finally stumbles from his hiding place and right in front of Michael.

The entire room goes quiet, nearly impossible with the amount of students and teachers around, and Michael reaches out a hand to steady him.

The air is still for all of ten seconds before there’s a deafening amount of laughter. Adam shakes his head, looks around, confused. Everyone is pointing at _him_ and laughing, muttering to their friends, and taking photos.

“Adam.” Michael says quietly, gripping his arm tight enough to hurt. It makes him flinch and look at his arm, but instead of finding his jacket he finds nothing. Adam jerks and looks down at himself; he’s wearing a _dress_. His pants and shirt have been replaced with a short, spaghetti strapped, red dress and black stockings.

He can hear Jo calling him from somewhere, but Adam just shakes his head, tearing his arm from Michael’s grasp. He runs, as well as he can with his mind swimming and his legs feeling like jello, to the nearest exit. He throws the doors open, revealing Michael’s brother, Lucifer.

“Aw, Adam, leaving so soon?” the smirk on his face is dripping with a smug satisfaction, and it’s really no question as to why.

Adam elbows his way passed, careening down the hallway, the laughter from behind him is still loud and echoing through the walls. He falls into a classroom, tripping to the floor and steadying his head. He can hear the double doors slamming open again, and Lucifer’s goons laughing after him.

He’s got his head in his hands, breathing deep, when he hears Michael’s voice. It’s low and tight with something maybe like anger. “Lucifer... Was this you?”

The laughing stops, but you can hear the smile in Lucifer’s voice when he answers. “Were you not amused, brother? I thought of all people, you’d appreciate it most.” He chuckles. “I am afraid the kid deserved it after ruining you like he did.”

There’s a rush of breath. “He did not deserve that, Lucifer. He didn’t do anything to me. What were you thinking?”

The pause between the question and answer is heavy. “He made you out to be a fool, so I returned the favour.” Lucifer’s voice was flat and a little cold.

Adam decides to poke his head from the door, just in time to see Michael jerk away from his brother. His face falls into a flat composure, and before Adam can process what’s happening, Michael’s drawn back his arm, and lands a punch right onto his brother’s cheek. Lucifer seems surprised and drops to his knees, just as Coach Johns , Jo, Cas, and Ash fly through the doors.

“Michael!” Coach Johns bellows. “What are you doing?! Are you trying to get kicked off the team?! Before playoffs?!?”

Cas notices Adam’s lurking and jerks in his direction; Jo catches the movement and they rush to the classroom he’s in.

“Coach I-”

“Look Ailes, I don’t know what’s going on and I really don’t care. But punching someone on _school property_ right outside of the gym where the _dean_ is doing crowd control will get you _kicked off the team_!”

“Sir-”

“Adam, are you okay?” Jo is hovering in front of him, and he looks up at her for a minute before shaking his head.

“I just wanna go home.” He whispers.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem, man. Let’s go.” Ash appeases him and starts pulling at Cas’s trench coat, as they’re wrestling it off the confrontation outside hits its peak.

“I quit!” It’s the loudest anyone’s ever heard Michael speak. The outburst has Ash and Cas pausing in their efforts, and the coach’s speech stuttering to a stop. “I no longer wish to be on the lacrosse team.”

Ash loses his balance and falls onto his ass, the trench coat comes with him. The sound of the cloth thudding on the floor kicks his friends back into motion, and Jo’s pulling the coat onto his arms as Ash and Cas are helping him stand. They pull him from the room, half trying to get out before the students leave the assembly, and the other half because the whole thing just sucks.

They all spare a glance at Michael, the coach, and Lucifer; Michael catches Adam’s eye and frowns before looking away. “I’m sorry.” Follows them down the hall, and as pathetic as it is, Adam’s pretending it was directed at him, and not Coach Johns.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god y'allll! I actually updated wow!  
> And I have to apologise for taking so long and then producing a kind of shitty chapter!  
> But I don't like being mean. And I had to be mean. :/  
> And honestly you guys should be grateful you aren't following my Teen Wolf series. I haven't updated that since last October...
> 
> Chapter title belongs to Mayday Parade and Fearless Records. :D  
> DIsclaimer: you think I own this shit? I don't even own a decent pair of pants, y'all be trippin.
> 
> And, ok, I'm a little confused. Didn't I have it in here somewhere that Ellen owns a diner or restaurant instead of a bar?? I searched my fic for hints and I didn't see anything?? Did I make that up??? Was it part of a dream?? Am I even real????? HAS ANYTHING EVER ACTUALLY EXISTED AT ALL???????
> 
> *ahem* You all should thank in equal measure my lovely new friend Coclico, aka Sarah, who is writing a Michael/Adam fic and was saying how she'd love it if i updated this, and theradbrad on youtube because I was listening to him play Saints Row: The Third while writing 98% of this chapter.
> 
> There is officially only three chapters left.  
> And a future update.  
> And maybe a series of dates.
> 
> Are you all happy? Sad? Indifferent? In utter _despair???_ Share with me. Come sob out your feelings in my arms. I am here for you.
> 
> I don't have a beta so any and all mistakes are my own, because no matter how many times I read it over there always seems to be one or two that slip through.  
> Also, the last three chapters shouldn't be too hard. Cross your fingers I don't get writer's block and actually update in a timely manner!  
> Ok, time for pizza rolls goodniiiiiight! Please enjoy!!


	10. Bringing my sinking ship back to the shore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _...maybe Michael might take his head out of his ass long enough to realise he's being an idiot and apologise. Because Adam deserves at least that, for all the shit that spawned from his cowardice. But it's really wishful thinking, isn't it?_

~*~*~

Adam is tired. Not in an emotional sense, even though the fallout since Lucifer's prank has been kinda tough, but in a physical sense. The academic year is coming to an end and teachers are trying to cram as much extra information in as possible. Which means a hell of a lot more homework.

But at least the entire school's seemed to take some sort of pity on him since the embarrassing clusterfuck that was the pep rally incident. He's practically gone back to being invisible, though there are still some stubborn assholes who won't leave it alone. But they're either complete homophobes or so far in the closet they think making fun makes them feel better. And when he's with Jo, Sam, or Cas _everyone_ leaves him alone. Even though Cas wouldn't hurt anyone unless seriously provoked. Well, there was that one time he punched a guy in the face for badmouthing Anna, so maybe the fear isn't completely misplaced.

Michael's still refusing to talk to him. Not like Adam really had a reason to expect anything otherwise, but he couldn't help but hope. Even a little bit. Hope that maybe Michael might take his head out of his ass long enough to realise he's being an idiot and apologise. Because Adam deserves at least that, for all the shit that spawned from his cowardice. But it's really wishful thinking, isn't it?

An apology would be nice, but Adam's not counting on it at all.

It's raining, and so unseasonably cold for Kansas, that the raindrops are coming down more as slush instead of water. Everyone's been forced inside for lunch, and Adam's had to result in borrowing Sam's Samsquatch sized hoodie for extra warmth. He's about five minutes from freezing to death, honestly.

It's telling of how fast school gossip moves that he's no longer even being stared at or whispered about. Apparently, some girl named Melanie from eleventh year possibly being pregnant is more scandalous than Adam being gay. And a senior named Austin cheating on his girlfriend, Amanda, with her best friend May is juicier than Michael Ailes kissing a boy and liking it.

And you won't hear Adam utter a word of complaint. The short attention spans and hunger for gossip that his peers have is a miracle and he will embrace that.

The café (not lunch room, this isn't a _public school_ , Adam) is well over-crowded; every table squeezed tight with students, and the chatter almost at a painful decibel.

The café is very large and can hold half of the students at a time, and since there are two lunch periods it works. But because of the weather, all of the students are inside and almost no seniors drove off campus for lunch, pushing comfortability of the room to its limits.

Adam gets an itch at the base of his skull, like someone is staring at him, but a quick look around shows he's imagining things. Everyone is completely engrossed in their own tables and conversations, it doesn't seem like anyone's even noticed he's here at all.

He picks at his steamed vegetables, and look he's all for being healthy and all, but this is just torture. Who needs that much zucchini, honestly. No one even _likes_ that much zucchini. He sticks a carrot in his mouth and chews slowly, vaguely listening to Sam and Ash go on and on about wi-fi, and all the hotspots around town. Sam apparently can find free wi-fi everywhere, while Ash just hacks into the nearest network and calls it a day.

“Adam, my brother is staring at you quite intently, and has been for a rather long time.” Adam almost missed Cas over the general grumbling of the crowd. 

He shrugs and says, “Which brother, Cas, you have a million of them.”

Cas gives him an unimpressed look. “It should really be obvious, Adam, I'm worried about your intelligence of late.” Adam rolls his eyes, he knows Cas is joking, even if he delivers it as flat as always.

“My grades are as perfect as usual, Cas, there's no need to worry. And if you could tell your brother to fuck off, I'd appreciate it, thanks.” He punctuates with a smile and a loud slurp of his soda.

“No need, he seems to have left.” he eats a piece of chicken and sniffs. “And do not slurp, it's rude and unseemly.” Adam makes a mocking face and sticks out his tongue, gearing up for a retort, but he's interrupted as someone begins the announcements and the chatter dwindles out. As mean as private school kids can be, they are equally as polite.

Prom's coming up and the entire school is basically buzzing in excitement over it. Adam doesn't get it, personally. It's just an over-glorified dance and popularity contest. His opinion doesn't really even matter since he can't go until next year, but even then he might skip out. Though he'll surely go senior year, to make his mom happy.

Sam's going, and as Adam glances over, he can see him listening intently; even though he probably knows more about the technicalities of prom night than the people who organised it. Sam's taking a pretty junior named Jess to the dance. He says they're not dating, but are really good friends. They both wanna go to Stanford and apparently bonded over their love of pretentious schools during a project for their AP Calc class. Sam says they decided to become close now, so when Jess follows behind Sam to California next year, she'll have a familiar face to greet her.

Adam's spaced out, staring at his tray and racking his brain for the last two formulas he's supposed to remember for his trig practice final, when the room around him starts grumbling again. He glances up, eyes finding Michael as he marches onto the stage and just takes the microphone from the boy doing the announcements.

Michael clears his throat, bringing the mic up to his mouth. “Um, hi. Everyone. I have something that I have to say, it is important, so... I'll just do.. that, um. A few weeks ago, it was revealed that I was, uh, dating a boy. All of you seemed to blame him for our relationship, and have spent the last weeks bullying him for it. I am ashamed of myself for allowing such a thing to happen at all, let alone a few weeks.” The whole room is hanging on to every awkward word, it's really kind of pathetic the admiration these people have for Michael. But he's not paying any attention to them now, no he's just staring at Adam.

“But it was not his fault I was dating a boy, I was dating a _boy_ because I wanted to, because I liked him. And I still do. And I am up here now, making quite a fool of myself, to selfishly ask for his forgiveness. I overreacted to a petty problem and cost you quite a bit of hurt. But, Adam Milligan, will you put aside my, as you'd surely phrase it, assholishness and complete idiocy, and forgive me?”

Adam has grown quite warm and blushy, and exasperated, but mostly exceedingly embarrassed throughout Michael's speech. Despite that, and maybe a little bit because of it, he nods just barely. He's gotten his apology, how could he not forgive Michael? And apology was basically all he wanted.

Michael smiles, and it's one of the real ones with the bright eyes and glowy- glowiness. “Then, Adam, I would be honoured, and humbled, and so extremely pleased, if you would accompany me to prom. As my date.” Adam's jaw drops, his face flushes more, turning tomato red he's sure, and his eyes widen as everyone turns to look at him. He looks around at his friends; Sam looks torn between annoyed and buddingly hopeful, Ash looks vaguely impressed, and Cas looks passive, no change there.

“Uh-h.” he eloquently stammers, mostly dumbstruck, but also unsure if he should even accept. The minutes drag on, and Adam spends them dumbly staring at Michael, while everyone else stares at him. The room is totally silent until someone, a guy sitting somewhere behind him, screams, “Do it!” Adam startles and looks around again as the whole room is suddenly filled with people screaming and encouraging him to say yes. It finally just dissolves into a room-wide chant of “Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!” and Adam looks at Michael; his face endearingly earnest with soft eyes and a crooked smile and screams “Yes!” and the crowd goes quiet.

“Yes I'll go with you.” the café explodes in cheers and applause and Adam laughs because this whole situation is completely ridiculous. Most of these people went out of their way to ridicule him for being gay just a few weeks ago, and now they're encouraging him to have _to accept a date with a guy_. Hm, conformity at its best, really.

But Michael's actually _beaming_ at him from across the room, and Adam's happy. Not that he was wallowing in misery before, but he's happy; filled up with warmth and excitement. So he smiles back, still blushing and still embarrassed, but completely content.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow new chapter so much wow. wowww.  
> there's like two installments left yooooooo!!!  
> i won't have internet until wednesday so i'm hastily posting this before my mom makes me leave the comfort of my grandparent's internet! and i really hope i come back to hella awesome comments. ;) ;) ;)
> 
> chapter title belongs to paramore and all related parties :)))  
> (by the way do you get the joke??? sinking? ship??? shiippppp????)  
> disclaimer: i own nothing. i have a cool pair of sunglasses. and an awesome owl blanket.
> 
> ok i don't think there's anything else to say wow um i really hope i'm not forgetting anything oh man.  
> i love all of you and it's been super awesome writing this dumb little story wow!
> 
> oh yeah no beta! just myself so i hope there's no large mistakes!


	11. Course right through my limbs and dig your way into my brain,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Sorry, sorry honey.” She makes a helpless face. “But my two babies are going to prom! I'm excited!”_

~*~*~

“You two look just stunning.” Kate reaches up, straightening Sam's bow-tie, then slides over to fuss at Adam's hair. 

She licks her thumb and starts rubbing at Adam's face, smushing his mouth. “Myrm.” he mumbles through the assault. “Mom, stop.” he pulls away, laughing.

She laughs breathily. “Sorry, sorry honey.” She makes a helpless face. “But my two babies are going to prom! I'm excited!” And she really is, it's obvious in how bright her eyes are, and the smile that hasn't left her face since this morning.

“Uh, Kate, honey, why don't we just take a few pictures of the boys before their dates get here, huh?” Kate turns at John's voice and nods enthusiastically, getting out a frantic “oh god you're right!” before flitting off to find the camera.

Sam and Adam sigh in unison. “Thanks, dad.” Sam says.

They both stand there, pulling on their collars and fiddling with their jackets while Dean and John watch tv from the couch. Kate returns, camera in hand, and ushers Sam and Adam into place in front of the fireplace. She snaps at least thirty pictures, telling them to “smile” and “stop making that sturgeon face, Sam” and “quit giving your brother antlers, Adam! This is serious!”. Kate's completely exasperated and Adam and Sam have dissolved into tussling with each other and giggling when the doorbell rings.

Kate sighs. “I think we got a _few_ good ones, at least.” she turns to get the door, but quickly turns back. “Fix your hair, Adam, and both of you need to straighten your jackets, honestly. Not even Dean was this bad on his prom night.”

Dean yells an indignant “hey!” at her retreating back, but she just laughs. Dean pulls a face and sniffs. “I was a delight. And much better looking than you losers.” he adds haughtily.

A few seconds later, their mom returns, leading a blushing Jess into the living room. Jess smiles at Sam. “You're mom is too sweet. And you look so handsome! You both do.” She has a beautiful, beaming smile, and she aims it directly at Adam. He likes her already.

“Wow, Jess, you look gorgeous.” Sam grabs the corsage he bought for her from a nearby table, and slips it on her wrist. And Jess _does_ look gorgeous. Wearing beautiful strapless turquoise dress, gold heals that still don't make her anywhere close to being as tall as Sam, and her hair twisted high on her head.

“How about we take some pictures of just Sam and Jess on the porch until Michael gets here, yeah?” Kate says, already, leading them out of the room, complimenting Jess's shoes on the way, and leaving Adam in the living room to wait.

John sighs and gets up, patting Adam on the shoulder as he passes. “Gotta make sure she doesn't drive those kids crazy. Relax while you can, son.” He sighs again, fond and long-suffering, and he's out the door.

There's silence for a good minute before Dean finally has to break it. “I don't know why you agreed to go out with this guy again short-stop.” he glances over to Adam, clearly a little uncomfortable, before turning back to the game. “He was a complete asshole. And his brother's lucky he's a teenager, or I'd have beat the shit out of him for what he did. A long time ago.”

Adam rolls his eyes, but it's mostly for show, because he really does appreciate the sentiment. Dean's a guy, a _guy's_ guy. So threatening to beat someone up is basically an “I love you”, and Dean threatens to beat people up for him all the time. He sighs. “I know, Dean, and really, that's nice of you. But I'm not dating Lucifer, I'm dating Michael. And he's, he's great. He really is. Nothing like his brother. And we had a good relationship, for the most part, and I think he deserves at least a second chance.”

Dean pulls a sarcastic face, but nods. “Yeah, yeah, I know. You do what you want, kid. I'm just saying, make him work for it. Don't just give in because he's nice, and apologised. Ya got me?”

Adam holds in his smile, it's hard, but he makes it. “Yeah, Dean, I gotcha.”

“Hey, kid,” They turn to see their dad standing in the doorway, leaning against the jam. “Michael's here. With a limo.”

“A limo?” Adam questions. There was no talk of a limo. Adam would have remembered talking about getting a limo. He follows his dad outside, where Michael's complementing both Jess and Sam, and even Kate on her messy bun. He's, of course, as charming and beautiful as ever. Why he's even half-interested in Adam is a mystery.

“Mike, a limo?” Michael turns to him, with his shiny dimpled smile and bright eyes, and Adam completely forgets what he's even talking about. Michael looks stunning; standing casually, but tall, in a perfectly tailored tux, his hair slicked flawlessly, and really his teeth had to have gotten impossibly whiter.

Michael's face softens as he sets eyes on Adam, but he also takes in every inch of him. “Hello, Adam.” he walks closer, stopping and leaning slightly into Adam. “My father noticed we were not attending prom in a formal car, so he took the liberty to attain us a limo. I hope it doesn't upset you, or Sam and Jess.”

“Oh it definitely doesn't upset me.” Jess pipes up, excitedly. “I've never been in a limo before!”

“I'm cool with it.” Sam shrugs.

Michael looks back to Adam, eyebrows raised, but there's an undercurrent of uncertainty, Adam can tell. Like Adam's opinion really matters. He pushes Michael a little, lightly shoving his fist into Michael's stomach. “Whatever Mike, I'll ride in your fancy limo.” But he smiles as he says it, he's not really upset. Not at all, actually. He was more worried about not factoring a limo into prom expenses, really.

Kate taps the porch railing, getting everyone's attention. “Okay, come on guys, a few solo shots of Adam and Michael, then some of all of you together!”

The first few pictures are awkward; Michael and Adam are both stiff and don't know how to stand or whether to touch each other or really what to do at all. But then Kate let's out an exasperated sigh and shouts “just touch each other!” and after a stunned silence, it's like the tension's broken, and suddenly everyone's relaxed.

Taking pictures goes fast after that, moving quickly from Michael and Adam to everyone together. Dean even convinces John and Kate to get in a few pictures.

But soon Michael's mentioning they have to leave if they want to catch dinner some place before the dance, and Kate is getting a little weepy-eyed at her youngest boys heading off to prom. Michael and Jess are talking about graduating while slowly walking towards the car, leaving Adam and Sam with their parents and Dean.

Kate's fussing with Adam's hair again, flattening it and attempting to smooth out non-existent disarray. Sam takes the distraction to slip over to Dean, lucky bastard. “Ok, be either home or the Ailes's house by midnight, Adam.” She reminds, finally letting go of him.

“I know, mom.” Adam sighs, trying not to grin. “We've been over this about twenty times. Today.”

She huffs, brushing his shoulder and twisting his bow tie. “Yeah, yeah, ok. I'm done!” She finally steps back, giving him a _look_. “You can go in peace!”

John migrated back into the house after pictures were done, no doubt nursing a beer and starting the grill for dinner. Kate kisses Adam's cheek and shouts a goodbye to everyone, swinging over to Sam for a quick cheek kiss as well, then floats inside. Surely peeking out the window until they're gone.

Adam turns, starting towards the limo, but is passed by a fast, and beet red, Sam. He's staring after him, alarmed, when Dean calls his name and waves him over.

He reluctantly goes, a little weary, considering the fact Sam seemed to be trying to get away from his brother as fast as possible. So in other words, whatever Dean wanted couldn't be any good.

“Look, ok” Dean glances around, a suppressed grin making his lips twitch. “I know what prom night's all about.” Adam's definitely suspicious now, his eyes squinting in uncertainty without conscious input. “And mom and dad would kill me if they knew I was doing this, so you gotta keep it between us, got it kid?” Ok now he's nervous, but he nods nonetheless. “Good. So here,” Dean holds out his hand, but Adam hesitates to take whatever it is. He has a sneaking suspicion of what his brother's got, and he doesn't want it. “Come on, take it.” When Adam continues to stand there, not taking the offered gift, Dean forcefully takes his brother's hand and shoves it in his palm. “Be safe. We don't want any babies.”

Adam cringes immediately, understanding completely why Sam fled the way he did, if this was the path his and Dean's conversation took as well. (It was.) He sneaks a small glance downward, eyeing shiny foil and caching the Trojan logo, before quickly stuffing it in his pocket. He's gotta get that somewhere less likely to fall out and embarrass him as soon as possible. Adam makes a desperate face at his brother. “God, Dean, really?”

Dean finally smirks, revelling in the amusement this has undoubtedly caused him. “We don't want any teenage parents, Adam, I'm being proactive.” At Adam's disbelieving look, his smirk grows. “Go get 'em, tiger.” He winks, then shoves Adam away with a finger on his brother's forehead.

Adam stumbles a bit, but turns and heads to the limo, calling his brother an asshole just loud enough for him to hear it. He hears Dean snigger wildly behind him, and it makes Adam's lips twitch slightly despite his annoyance and embarrassment.

Michael's waiting quietly by the open door of the limo, one hand on the door handle and the other cradled in his pocket. He looks effortlessly beautiful and Adam is reminded of how lucky he is to have Michael's attention at all. He looses his breath a little, but covers it up with a quiet cough as he comes up to his date. “Are you ready, Adam?”

Adam grins crookedly, stuffing his own hands in his pockets. “Yeah, sorry. Dean was just being an asshole, nothing new.” He glances inside, caching Sam's eye and seeing the resigned understanding. It makes him smile a little bigger.

Michael's reacting smile is quiet and pretty. His hand brushes softly against Adam's jacket, just above his elbow, encouraging him to enter the car. Adam takes the hint, fairly ungracefully falling into the seat. Followed much more elegantly by Michael, and the door is lightly closed behind them.

The car pulls away from the curb, picking up speed as it travels down the road towards the main highway and towards the city. Despite the length of the seat and the amount of room they have, as Sam and Jess have taken seats to the side, Michael sits close. A constant heat and brush of fabric along Adam's side. 

A few minutes into the ride Michael speaks up. “I made reservations at a restaurant not far from the hotel where the dance is being held. I hope no one is displeased.”

Jess smiles, assuring him she trusts his taste, while Sam just shrugs passively. Adam nudges Michael in the ribs, and grins at him. “I left you to do it cause I knew you'd pick a good place, Mike, don't worry about it.” 

Michael straightens and smiles slightly, obviously pleased.

In the ensuing silence, Adam gets bored. Noticing a control panel looking thing a little ways in front of him, he leans forward, pushing buttons. The movement puts distance between himself and Michael, and Michael's obviously not pleased; as he almost immediately slides his hand onto Adam's back, splaying his fingers wide to take up as much space as possible. Adam frowns slightly, he wasn't aware of how much their break up apparently affected Michael. He seemed so nonplussed, but the way he's almost clinging to Adam in these more private moments makes him question what he had thought. It's something to dwell on later, though.

After pushing almost all the buttons on the console (causing lights to come on, the partition to go up, and an unstocked mini-bar to appear), he finds the radio, and tunes it to a top 40 station. Jess almost immediately starts singing along to the radio; quietly at first, but once Sam joins in, badly and loudly crooning along, she grows louder. Soon she and Sam are over-dramatically singing a duet, for a song that isn't even meant to be one, and they're both giggling into the words.

Adam coughs out a laugh, glancing at Michael to see him watching them strangely; he looks mildly shocked. Adam sits back and nudges him again, quirking a warm smile at him. Michael looks over, his face softening into something fonder. He moves his hand up Adam's spine, settling his arm around Adam's shoulders instead. Adam settles in for the rest of the ride, leaning into Michael's side and turning to look at his brother and Jess once again.

He and Michael watch on, as the songs change, but Sam and Jess's performances don't. And they stay that way, pressed together and amused, all the way to the restaurant.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit oh my god an update can I get a hallelujah!  
> I should be sleeping! Got a family dinner tomorrow but I got the writing bug and had to finish this thing before it left me! It's been too long!
> 
> The business: Chapter Title belongs to PVRIS.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own it, y'all, I'm borrowing. I'll give them back, don't worry! _Someone_ should be giving Adam some attention amirite ladies? Ha hahh!
> 
> This chapter was supposed to have more things in it (like actual prom stuff) but it got long?? And I didn't want to have a super long chapter in the midst of not so long ones haha. So that's why it now says "chapter 11 of 12?" oop.
> 
> Ok I apologise for the lack of updates, but when you've got no motivation you can't produce anything good. If anything at all! (that's me. i had nothing)
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual, also, I didn't go through it much cause I wanted to get it out. I hope there's not too many mistakes!! Forgive them if there are please!
> 
> I love you guys, I hope you don't hate me!!! <3
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it! (or Happy Thanksgiving last month if you're Canadian!)
> 
> <333
> 
> (also, just saw another chapter was also posted on Thanksgiving some other year. fucking weeeird)


	12. I'm still afraid the battle's gonna swallow me whole;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Before Adam can open his mouth and tease him, Michael leans down to kiss him. Just a small, dry peck on the lips; and it’s the first time Michael has ever kissed him in a public place. There was only ever kissing in the privacy of the Ailes’ mansion, or Michael’s car after a date, which Adam didn’t mind, but this is something else._

~*~*~

Dinner is surprisingly fun, not nearly as awkward as everyone seemed to expect. Sam and Michael get along incredibly well; spending a long amount of time talking about law, and their desire to go to law school after high school. Sam's already got a spot at Stanford, and Michael's still juggling between Harvard and Yale, unsure of which one is better for what he wants.

Jess and Adam end up chatting while their dates bond over their common future, and Adam finds out Jess plans on going to Stanford's school of engineering, aspiring to a degree in electrical engineering. She asks Adam what he's wanting to go to school for, and once he tells her medical school, she raves over him; about how awesome it is he wants to heal people, and that if she was at all patient enough for it it would be something she might've pursued.

Michael insists on picking up the bill, paying for everyone, and even blushing a light shade of pink when Jess gushes about how sweet he is for paying. The blush deepens when Adam quietly thanks him in the parking lot as they walk back to the limo, brushing a feather-light kiss onto Michael’s jaw.

The distance from the restaurant to the hotel venue is really not worth taking the car for, but what’s the point of having a fancy ride if you don’t show it off? So they wait in the line formed from other cars dropping off their peers. The door opens, the hotel doorman having appointed himself as valet, and Michael spares a glance at Adam before stepping out. He wordlessly holds out a hand to help Adam out, and then offers it to Jess as well.

Once Jess is safely on the ground and Sam has tumbled out beside her, the door is closed and the limo pulls away, leaving them standing on the sidewalk. Jess takes Sam’s arm and they start into the building, Adam goes to follow, but Michael puts a hand on his arm. Adam stops and looks up at him, and Michael looks, dare he say, nervous?

Before Adam can open his mouth and tease him, Michael leans down to kiss him. Just a small, dry peck on the lips; and it’s the first time Michael has ever kissed him in a public place. There was only ever kissing in the privacy of the Ailes’ mansion, or Michael’s car after a date, which Adam didn’t mind, but this is something else.

“Adam, we are about to go out together in front of most of the students we attend school with.” Adam doesn’t say anything, just projects as much “nah shit” as he can with his face alone. Michael smirks, like he knows exactly what Adam’s thinking, but he sobers quickly. “I just want to make sure you are still okay with doing this.”

Another couple gets out of a car behind Michael, and as they walk by, staring, he realises he really is. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t give a shit about the fact they’re probably going to be stared at, or the fact people are going to gossip, it doesn’t matter, and Adam gets brave.

He snags the lapel of Michael’s fancy jacket, leaning closer; close enough to smell his too-expensive cologne, and feel his body heat through the tux. “Remember when you found out about the Anna thing, and I was over with Cas, but snuck up to spend time with you instead?” Michael’s mouth slants into a rueful grimace, but Adam goes on. “And remember how I told you my family found out, and you seemed surprised that they knew. And I said,” He slides his hand inside Michael’s jacket, feeling the soft material of his vest, soaking in the warmth from his back. “that I wanted _everyone _to know.” Michael’s staring at him intently now, green eyes focused and warm from his words. “You _really_ think that’s changed at all? Cause I gotta tell ya, man- I’d rent out a _billboard_ if I could.”__

Michael scoffs, and it’s undignified and so unlike him, and it makes Adam smile. Cause it’s something he would usually only let slip in front of Adam, and they’re standing in the middle of a sidewalk.

One of Michael’s hands comes up to settle lightly on Adam’s jaw, his eyes are soft and fond, and so warm they’re like the sun. He leans in, close enough Adam’s eyes close and their lips brush as he murmurs, “We will talk about a billboard later, maybe.” and he adds pressure, and the kiss is heavy, and long, and _perfect_.

~*~*~

Their presence shakes up the room for about the first hour, but someone’s spiked the punch and a kid got sick, the girls are dancing slutty, and so the novelty wears off. It’s almost like people weren’t expecting them to go through with it, like it’s a surprise. But neither Adam nor Michael really care.

Both of them are lost at a school dance, since neither _actually_ dance, so they’ve spent most of their time on the sidelines; avoiding the punch and making small talk at each other.

Michael appears to be building up to something, but just as it seems he’s decided to voice what it is, the principal stops the music and announces it’s time to appoint prom king and queen.

Adam’s got his hand clamped in Michael’s, and he’s barely half-listening, when the ballroom erupts in applause and all eyes fall on him. Or, beside him; on Michael.

Michael squeezes his hand tightly, throws on a smile, then lets go to accept his crown. Adam can’t help but snigger as the cheap plastic crown is placed on Michael’s head. It’s such a ridiculous tradition, but he’s gotta admit, Michael looks pretty good in it.

Sam pops up beside him, nudging his shoulder as he smirks up at Michael’s ex while she gets her crown (ugh). “Wow. I can’t believe my brother is dating the _prom king_. Does this make us royalty now?”

Adam rolls his eyes so hard it moves his whole body, not even bothering to respond. But Sam laughs and tosses his arm around Adam’s shoulders. The king and queen dance is starting, and Michael seems like he’s trying really hard not to touch Lissa, but is still trying to be polite about it. Can anyone really blame him, though? Being forced to dance with your ex-girlfriend must be awkward as hell.

Sam reaches up to ruffle Adam’s hair (he’d be mad, but he barely bothered to style it anyway, not much was lost). “You know, I’m pretty proud of you, Adam. You’ve kinda gone through a lot of shit this year, but you came out of it. And you didn’t turn into an asshole.”

Adam stares at him. “Ok, _more_ of an asshole.” Adam smirks.

The dance is ending, and Michael extracts himself gracefully, beginning his way back to the corner they’ve holed up in. “Hey,” Sam’s voice has turned serious, it makes Adam look up (and up) to meet his brother’s eyes. “I’m really glad you’re my brother, dude.”

It’s sweet, and it warms Adam up a little. Sam’s always been more emotional than Dean, or at least better about expressing it. But even so, he doesn’t make it a habit, and Adam’s actually kind of touched. “Thanks, Sam. I’m pretty glad you’re my brother too.” He elbows his brother right in the ribs. “Having a genius in the family is great, so once you become a hotshot, I can mooch off of you.” He grins cheekily.

Sam scoffs and pushes him away, making Adam laugh and fall right into Michael, knocking his crown askew. “Oh, hey.” He grins up at his date, getting a warm smile in return. Just then Sam “spots a friend across the room”, begging off with a “see you kids later” before disappearing into the crowd. (Or. Disappearing as well as someone who’s 6’4’’ can.)

Adam reaches up to straighten Michael’s crown, still grinning at him. He opens his mouth to compliment him (and tease him, c’mon this _is_ Adam), but Michael holds up a hand. “Please wait. I have wanted to propose something for the past hour.” Adam’s mouth snaps shut.

Michael smiles softly, bringing a hand to Adam’s side. “I don’t believe either of us really wants to be here; so I was thinking that we should dance, at least once, and then retire. My cousin was gracious enough to bring my car and leave it at Ellen’s diner.” He grins shyly. “Do you wish to go?”

Adam does. He really, really does. However he _doesn’t_ want to dance. He says as much, trying to get Michael to forget about that part of his plan.

But he doesn’t budge, instead looks at Adam admonishingly. “Come now, Adam, this is a dance, and you have to actually dance at least once.” As he says this he pulls Adam close, sliding a hand to the small of Adam’s back, and tangling the fingers of his other with one of Adam’s.

A slow song beings, just in time, and Adam brings his free hand to Michael’s shoulder. It’s slightly awkward, since Adam is hesitant and inexperienced, but they fall into the rhythm easy. So they sway their way around in a circle to the beautifully cliché sound of an 80s power ballad.

And it’s incredibly nice. Adam feels like an asshole, but Michael’s holding him close so sweetly; head bowed so their cheeks occasionally brush, fingers tight around Adam’s, thumb rubbing arches on the small of his back.

Adam’s almost sad it has to end at all, but then he thinks of what can happen once they leave, and he decides he doesn’t mind actually. Michael steps away, putting a small amount of distance between them, then with the hand still gripping Adam’s, he pulls him through the crowd toward the doors.

They’re lucky, ‘cause no one notices them sneaking out, so no one stops them to talk. Adam’s giggling a little as they tramp quickly down the sidewalk, and Michael’s got a small mischievous smile on his lips.

Ellen’s diner is a few short blocks away from the hotel, and they come up on it fast, spotting Michael’s car and making a beeline towards it. Michael pulls the door open, getting inside and reaching under the seat for the keys. Adam follows and settles into his own seat, pulling on his seatbelt.

Michael pulls off his _Prom King_ sash and tosses it in the back seat, then takes the crown and slips it onto Adam’s head. It makes Adam snort, and Michael grin.

“I was thinking that maybe we could drive out of the city a bit, find someplace quiet. I think there’s a conversation we should have.” Michael’s voice is quiet, and he’s looking at Adam steadily, like maybe either way and no matter where they go they’re having this conversation.

Adam swallows and nods. “Yeah, sure.”

~*~*~

They end up in one of Lawrence’s many nature preserves; parking in the back and out of sight. They’ve both got their seatbelts off, they’re staring out of the windshield, and they’re not talking at all.

And that’s how it stays, for fifteen minutes; and Adam counts, glancing at the clock almost every minute. He doesn’t know what to say, has no idea where to even start, so he stays quiet. And Michael, he tenses every once in a while, like he’s finally found what he wants to say, but it never pans out; he stays just as quiet.

Michael clears his throat, tenses again, and then says nothing. Another minute passes before he blurts out “I’m sorry.” Adam turns to look at him, and Michael looks back; eyes serious and sparkling in the light of the almost-full moon. “I was cruel to you when you did not deserve it.” 

Adam opens his mouth to comment, but Michael barrels on. “It’s true, and it was terrible of me. I had no reason to believe your feelings were insincere, and I had no right to behave in the manner I did in the weeks before and after our break-up.” Adam waits for more, but Michael seems to have run out at the moment.

Adam doesn’t doubt Michael’s sorry in the least. He can tell in almost every move Michael’s made tonight, the way he’s spoken, and the way he looks at Adam; like he’s elated Adam’s agreed to be around him at all, and a shining edge of happy contentment.

“I know, Michael. And I can forgive you for all of that.” His words make Michael look hopeful and terribly young. “I’m not saying I’m happy about it or that it didn’t make me feel like shit at the time, but I can’t blame you for your reaction. You were hurt, and no one acts like an angel when they’re hurt.”

“You did.” Adam’s brows furrow at the comment. “You acted ‘like an angel’. You never once yelled at me, or snubbed me, or spread rumours about me. You just stood there silently and took all the ridicule thrown at you. And I did nothing to stop people’s treatment of you.” He reaches out, curling his index finger around Adam’s pinky, where Adam’s hand rests on his own knee. “And I’m sorry for that, and I’m sorry for my irrational temperament.”

Adam rolls his eyes, turning his hand and weaving his fingers through Michael’s, tugging until Michael leans forward. “You know what, Mike? I don’t really care. It’s water under the bridge and all that.” And Adam kisses him, trying to convey how he feels in the kiss, to let Michael know he’s serious.

Michael kisses back, almost immediately turning it into something more desperate and heavy. 

And Adam knows he gets it.

Michael pulls away, laying his hand on Adam’s jaw to keep him from following, which he was going to, definitely. A small noise escapes from the very back of Adam’s throat, like it didn’t want to come out at all. Michael let’s out a shaky sigh in response, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Adam, I realise this is probably premature, especially given our last few months together; but I love you. I have for months, and I no longer wish to hold myself back from saying it.”

Adam closes his eyes, sighing out relief for something he didn’t know he was scared of. “Mike, I told you I was in love with you months ago, and my feelings have not changed. I love you too.” The end of his declaration is mumbled against Michael’s lips as he’s pulled into a hard kiss. But it’s ok, Michael got it anyway.

~*~*~

It’s over thirty minutes later by the time either of them surface for air. Their lips are kiss bitten and bruised, bowties have been untied and tossed to the back seat, the crown is long gone, Adam’s pretty sure his shirt is wrinkled beyond repair, and that it’s going to take Michael buckets of gel to get his hair back in its Golden Boy order.

Adam catches the time out of the corner of his eye, blue numbers shining out a sharp 11:07pm. “Holy shit!” He slaps a hand to Michael’s face, pushing it out of the crook of his shoulder, where he’s been lightly kissing the column of Adam’s neck. Michael murmurs a quiet “ow”, and Adam winces. “Oh, sorry. Dude, it’s almost curfew, we gotta get somewhere. Your house or mine, I don’t care, though I prefer your house. We just gotta get out of here.” He looks out of the windshield, or tries to. “Also, the windows are so fogged up, if a ranger shows right now, we’d be in so much shit for making out in a car, almost in the middle of the night, in a public park.”

Michael reluctantly sways back to his side of the car, pulling on his vest and coat, trying to get them back into place. Adam looks down at himself, letting out a distressed noise and attempting to do the same. He gives up and decides just to button his coat to cover most of the wrinkles; and when he looks up he finds Michael looking at him, his gaze so heated it almost burns.

Adam groans, facing away. “No! No, no. We’re leaving, let’s go, c’mon.”

Michael clears his throat and starts the car, turning the air conditioning on full blast to combat the foggy windows. A few minutes later the windshield is clear enough to drive, and Michael pulls around, making his way out of the preserve.

The ride home is quiet, Michael’s eyes are intense and laser-focused on the road, and Adam is just trying not to hyperventilate in the passenger seat. The air is almost electric, the heated tension so thick it’s like you could taste it. And Michael grips his hand pleasantly tight the whole way home.

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time I was writing this I was thinking "!!!!!!!!!!! ??????????????????????? what", tbh.  
> But I did it!! I'm kinda proud :') aw  
> And it's not my best, not really, but it gets what I wanted out there!
> 
> Onto da bidniss:  
> Chapter Title belongs to Fall Out Boy (their new album is siiiiiick, but duh)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here, I barely even own myself, or this laptop.
> 
> I'm rly sorry about all the words, by the way, but dang it I didn't want to do break it up again lol. So there, 2000+ words haha.
> 
> Ok so there's one more chapter, and it's an epilogue and I'm p excited to write it. And then I already wrote a part of the date series ugh I'm terrible.
> 
> It's unbeta'd, as usual, and I caught multiple situations where I doubled up words so I'm terribly sorry if there are mistakes, I'm trash, I know.
> 
> Well, it's wayyyy past my bedtime! Goodnight, friends! I hope every one of you enjoys!!
> 
> <333
> 
> (also, be glad I didn't leave the end of the chapter like this "*michael and adam dance; *they sneak out and walk to ellen’s diner, grabbing mike’s wheels and driving out away from the city; *they have a heart to heart and it;s gr8; *black screen: end" because that's what the mid draft said lol)


	13. My dear, I hope your dreams are sweet as real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There’s a deep, sleepy sigh somewhere around his shoulder, and **oh**. Oh yeah. He’s not even home. Despite the heavy arm/chest/ **face** plastered to his back and weighing him down, he turns over and settles. And the sun is still there._

~*~*~

There’s a bright light glaring straight into Adam’s eye. It’s horrible. He hates it. But _damn_ is he warm, and comfortable, and… heavy?

He snuffles into the pillow, stretching his back and legs, readying himself to flop onto his other side and _out_ of the stupid laser-focused sunlight. But once again, _heavy_. What the hell?

There’s a deep, sleepy sigh somewhere around his shoulder, and _oh_. Oh yeah. He’s not even home. Despite the heavy arm/chest/ _face_ plastered to his back and weighing him down, he turns over and settles on his back. And the sun is still there.

Michael doesn’t seem to care he’s moved, just settles exactly where he was before, just on Adam’s chest instead. Who would’ve thought someone as put together and disciplined as Michael could be the laziest asshole in the morning. Because he is. He will lounge in bed as long as possible, and he won’t hesitate to bring people with him in his laziness.

And ‘people’, is mostly Adam.

Adam sighs as a hot hand slides under his shirt, curling loosely right under his ribs. “We gotta get up, Mike. Big day.” He sighs again as Michael mumbles something against his collarbone, shoving his face up into Adam’s neck, and tightening his hand on Adam’s skin.

“What’s that, Mike? I’m not fluent in morning mumbles.” He’s grinning, and hopeless, but Michael’s been in Boston and it’s finally summer and they finally have more than a weekend together and Adam is stupidly happy about it.

He even restrained himself and left Michael to his family for the whole weekend before caving and showing up sunday night to steal Michael away. Well, as away as Michael’s bedroom can be. And they didn’t even get to any good stuff, just made out a little, and before he could even get his hand into Michael’s pants (and re-earn that name Blake Peters gave him a few years ago- he _has_ gotten good at it), they were both fucking passed out.

But as great as lounging in bed and lazy handjobs sound, it really is a big day. Graduation day. He’s finally finished his time at Camden Private Academy. And God is it about fucking time. High school was fucking boring after Michael left, he spent a lot of time napping in the library and pathetically missing his boyfriend.

But he never let his grades drop, and now he’s a few short months from starting the biology program at the University of Kansas. He and Cas are both on their way to KU, Adam for biology (so he can go on to med school later), and Cas for astronomy and physics (so he can go on to be an astrophysicist and advance mankind or something).

Michael turns onto his back, using the hand in Adam’s shirt to drag him along and onto his lap. Michael’s beautiful in the morning (also all the time, but Adam’s got a soft spot for morning Michael), all thick dark bedhead and hazy sleepy eyes. And his morning smiles, oh, if Adam dies a young death it will be from heart palpitations brought on by Michael Ailes’s dopey sugar sweet morning grins.

It wouldn’t be a bad death, honestly.

Adam can’t help but smile softly as Michael squints dazedly up at him, looking all the world like Adam is the biggest fun-suck on the planet. Adam lightly rests his fist on Michael’s throat, his thumb resting on the jut of Michael’s chin; Michael blinks.

Adam’s grin broadens. “Hey sleepyhead.” And hey, when did his voice get so soft and fond like that? Michael smiles, lopsided, and tugs Adam's shirt. “Oh, so you're not gonna talk, huh? No “good morning, Adam”?” Michael huffs, tugging again, more insistent this time. “What?” He raises his eyebrows, serious, but he can't keep an amused tremble from his voice. “ _What?_ ”

Michael sighs, deep and long-suffering. He tightens the hand still loosely twisted in Adam's shirt, and drags him down. Adam snorts, bracing a hand next to Michael's head to keep himself from smashing into his nose. Adam presses his lips into Michael's cheek, grinning into the stubble growing there. Michael cants his head up, pressing his lips into Adam's jaw, taking a deep breath and sliding a hand to the small of Adam's back.

Letting out a slow breath, Michael taps gently against the skin of Adam's back. “Good morning, Adam.” It's barely said on a whisper, warm breath rushing out against Adam's jaw and throat, up into his hair.

Adam melts into it, settling more firmly onto Michael's chest and stomach, breathing in the scent of Michael's shampoo and left over cologne. They stay like that for who knows how long, but by the time Adam finally pulls up and away, the sun's in a whole different spot on the bed and the clock reads 10:27am.

After leaning down to land a chaste kiss to the corner of Michael's mouth, Adam clambers off of him to stand on the floor, dancing away when Michael protests and reaches for him. Adam grins as Michael’s face falls further into a pout. “Sorry, Mike, but I gotta go. Graduation today, I have to go home and get fancy.” He wiggles his eyebrows a few times as he paces the room, looking for his pants. And where the hell are his shoes?

He flicks Michael’s little toe as he passes, spotting his pants half-hanging off a shelf in the corner. He snags them and pulls them on, catching a glimpse of one of his Converse by the door. After finding both of his shoes (the other of which was tossed almost into the bathroom, somehow), and checking to make sure he had his wallet, phone, and keys, he stops at the bed again. Michael’s been watching him with sleepy hooded eyes, but Adam knows he’s mostly faking it. He’s wide awake now, green eyes much too focused to be as tired as Michael’s pretending to be.

Adam rolls his eyes a bit, a half-smile curling his lips anyway. “Come on, Michael” he murmurs quietly, fond despite himself. “walk me out.” He reaches out, wraps his fingers around Michael’s ankle, and tugs gently.

Michael sighs deeply, but there’s a smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, and he’s slowly flexing his ankle in to Adam’s hand. Adam tugs again, and Michael finally cracks, grinning as he stretches (which, _God_ what a thing to see) and finally sits up. He yawns, politely hiding it behind his hand even though they both know Adam doesn’t care, proper manners and all that.

Adam steps away from the bed, hovering near the door as Michael gets ready; there’s rummaging through a (perfectly organised) closet for jeans, serious contemplation over t-shirts, and surprisingly short work of Michael’s hair. But Michael makes him come back to brush his teeth, refusing to leave until Adam complies, despite assurances he’ll do it when he gets home. But Michael’s denying him a kiss goodbye if he doesn’t, so, there’s really no way he’s going to keep protesting.

After slipping on some loafers (seriously, _loafers_ ), Michael finally decides they can head out, guiding Adam through the house with a light hand on the small of his back. It’s unnecessary, of course, Adam knows his way around by now, but it feels nice and they both love the contact anyway, so Michael doesn’t stop and Adam doesn’t protest.

Michael’s trying to convince Adam to a quick breakfast, leading him towards the kitchen and ignoring Adam’s protests, when they come upon the rest of the Ailes kids. Cas and Anna are sitting at the breakfast bar while Lucifer stares at a pan cooly, almost like his disinterest alone can speed up the cooking.

Cas looks up when they enter, and Adam notices his phone lit up and resting between he and Anna on the counter. “Good morning Adam, Michael.” He nods at them both in turn, and Adam’s about to say it back when a tinny voice interrupts him.

“Oh, the lovebirds are finally awake? Good _morning_ lovebirds! You better not have gotten up to anything naughty last night, tsk tsk.”

Adam rolls his eyes and hears a quiet sigh from behind him, he turns just in time to catch Michael do the same. It always delights Adam to no end to see Michael do something as childish as rolling his eyes, it’s so different than his old self, and it’s mesmerizing.

“Good morning, Gabriel. And where are you this morning?” Michael presses his fingers a little harder into Adam’s back before drifting off to see what Lucifer’s making, leaving Adam to wander closer to Cas and Anna.

“It’s _night_ here actually, and I’m in Amsterdam for the next week or so, dear brother. I just wanted to call and tell our little Cassie and Adam here congrats on graduating, and good luck on the family dinner tonight. But _someone_ wasn’t down yet,” Adam rolls his eyes at the blatant finger being pointed at he and Michael, and smirks down at the phone. “so I’ve had to entertain the room with enthusiastic tales of my European adventure thus far.”

“Yes, ‘entertaining’ is definitely the word to use.” Anna mutters, causing Adam to snort and Gabe squawk.

“Shut _up_ , Anna! I’m hilarious and a delight!” That earns another snort from Adam, a giggle from Anna, and even a huff from Cas. “Whatever. You’re all just jealous, I’m hanging up. I love you all dearly, congrats to the kids, tell mom and dad hi, blah blah blah I’ll talk you later goodnight.” And then dial tone.

The room is quiet, no one really knowing what to say after such an abrupt ending, then Lucifer’s setting a platter piled high with pancakes on the bar beside Cas, letting out a dry, “He must have spotted a candy store.” before turning and heading to the fridge.

Adam laughs abruptly, he sometimes forgets Lucifer can actually be funny when he’s not being quiet. Or playing terrible pranks.

Lucifer starts back with butter and syrup, and even whipped cream and various fruits, clutched in his hands. He has a very small but pleased upturn to his lips, like he’s proud of making Adam laugh; and Adam’s reminded again how he’s been trying to make amends for the prank. Always cracking desert dry jokes and making Adam food. It’s weird, but it’s nice, and Adam appreciates it.

Adam eyes the pancakes forlornly, pouting as Anna pours syrup all over her stack of four. “As much as I’d love to stay, I have to get home before my mom comes and kills me.” He backs up as he says it, trying to get as far away from the sweet smell of syrup as possible. He hits something, and turns around and right into Michael’s frown.

“You can’t even stay for breakfast?” The frown deepens.

Adam sighs, pressing a knuckle into the cotton right under Michael’s belly button. “I really shouldn’t, she wanted me home first thing, I’m already late.” Michael somehow looks even more pathetic. “Hey, I’ll literally see you in, like, six hours, I’m not leaving forever.”

Michael doesn’t stop frowning, but he does move away, grabbing a paper towel and wrapping three pancakes up, finding a small container and spilling syrup into it. Adam watches, eyebrows raised, while everyone else just ignores them. Michael’s back in a second, nudging Adam out of the kitchen and towards the front door. They’re halfway down the steps when Michael finally admits, “I want you to stay because I haven’t spent a great amount of time with you in many months. I miss you.”

Adam stops at his car, Michael stands beside him, looking droopy and still holding the pancakes and syrup, and Adam melts. He slides a hand under Michael’s shirt, fingers skimming the warm skin of his abdomen, and smiles helplessly over at his boyfriend. “Aww Mike, you’re killin’ me here.” Michael just stares pathetically back at him. Adam hums, leaning close to murmur against Michael’s jaw. “I promise, after dinner tonight I’ll be all yours for as long as we can get away with it.” He nudges a kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth, his fingernails scraping along the waist of Michael’s jeans. “You’ll never get rid of me if I have a say in it.”

Michael sighs, eyes closing under the attention and promise. After a minute he pushes Adam back, handing him his breakfast, and moving away to open Adam’s door. He moves to get in, but Michael stops him with a kiss; it’s hard and dirty and not anything Adam was expecting. Michael grips gently at Adam’s jaw, pulling him close enough their lips are brushing as he says, “You will never leave my bed if _I_ have a say in it.”

And then it’s Adam’s turn to sigh as he’s finally let go. He takes a steadying breath, looking right into Michael’s eyes as he breathes out, “Good.”

Michael’s eyes flash with heat as Adam finally climbs into the seat, he tucks his breakfast into the cup holders before starting the car and rolling down the window. Michael waits for him to buckle his seatbelt before he leans in, sliding a hand into Adam’s hair and gripping it tight. Adam breathes in sharp as Michael slants one more biting kiss onto his lips before letting him go. Michael slides out of the window, but his gaze is still burning as he steps away. “See you in six hours, Adam.”

~*~*~

Kate is freaking out. And it’s somehow _worse_ than prom. They’ve literally got hours before he has to be at the center where graduation’s being held, but that isn’t stopping her from running around the house looking for things to be out of place.

She’s flitting through the kitchen for the third time in as many minutes when Adam makes his way in, finding Dean and Sam watching Kate and the door like a tennis match. It’s obvious Dean’s just procrastinating, though, paperwork from both of the shops is spread out in front of him, and there’s an open pen resting beside a stack forms.

Life’s been busy for Dean since he finally convinced John to open another shop across town. He’s always bouncing between them, checking on things and taking care of all the important business stuff. He loves it though, it’s obvious. He’ll never admit it, but he’s pretty glad Kate and John convinced him to get a degree. Hell, he probably hasn’t even admitted it to himself yet, honestly.

Adam flicks Dean’s ear as he passes behind him to get to the fridge, searching for something to drink. “Shouldn’t you be crunching numbers or something, bigshot?”

Dean bats at him, eyes still on the door, so he completely misses. “Shut up, shortstop, I’m taking a break.”

Adam snorts and rolls his eyes, looking to Sam. “And how long has this break been, huh, Sam?”

Sam huffs and smirks, flicking his eyes to Adam’s before looking at Dean. “Oh, I dunno, what would you say, Dean? An hour?”

Dean grimaces and grunts a “whatever”, then looks down and sighs, finally picking up his pen. Sam smirks again while Adam lets out a sarcastic cheer.

Just then Kate darts back into the room, immediately setting eyes on Adam and rushing towards him. “Adam! I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Adam magnanimously decides not to tell her he passed her on the way into the kitchen. “Have you got everything ready? Are your shirt and pants ironed? Have you found your dress shoes? How about socks-” By now she’s grabbed his hand and is pulling him out of the room. He looks back at his brothers helplessly, but Sam just holds his hands up in a powerless gesture, and Dean’s sniggering down at his financial forms. Totally useless, the pair of them.

Adam turns back to his mom, taking a deep breath, and quietly accepting the whirlwind he’s been swept into. As Kate drags him up the stairs, he can only hope the next few hours go by quickly.

~*~*~

Adam is officially a high school graduate. And even better, he didn’t trip on his way to collect his diploma from the dean. Now he just has to get through this strange celebration family dinner and he’ll be golden.

It was Dr. Ailes idea to get their families together to celebrate Cas and Adam’s graduation with a dinner. To say everyone was surprised would have been an understatement. Kate was caught speechless when Cas had extended the invitation to them over lunch last saturday. It’s only because of how well Adam knows him that he could tell Cas thought the whole situation was a bit weird. But Kate had agreed for all of them, and now here they all are; the modest Winchesters mixed in with the ever-elegant Ailes clan, sitting at the largest table at the third faniciest restaurant in town.

Kate has caught the attention of Dr. Ailes (who is absolutely _nothing_ like Adam expected), and is being regaled with tales of his med school days. She’s trying not to show just how charmed she is, though, mostly out of surprise, Adam thinks. 

John is having what looks like a very serious discussion with Senator Ailes. Both of them ignoring their food in favour of whatever it is they’re debating on, gesturing emphatically.

Anna’s been flirting with the waitress all evening, almost completely checked out of what’s going on at the table, and Dean and Cas have been so far up each other’s ass Adam’s surprised they haven’t disappeared altogether.

And Sam, oh poor Sam, he’s caught the fancy of Lucifer. Luc’s been leaning closer and closer as the courses have progressed, and Adam’s heard quite a few dry innuendos fall between them. But Sam, Sam doesn’t look put off or nearly as uncomfortable as pretty much anyone else would. He actually looks like he’s enjoying the attention, even as he leans further off of his chair to put a little distance between them.

And _that_ , that is surprising.

Adam feels a warm hand land on his knee, bringing him right back to himself. He looks over as fingers dance slightly higher onto his thigh, and Michael’s already looking back; green eyes warm and way more content than they have any right to be. Adam can’t help but lean a little closer, wanting to soak that sleepy contentment right into his skin. Michael leans in too, smiling slowly and murmuring, “We’re not too bad together, are we?” and tilts his head towards the others.

Adam looks around the table again; watches their parents get along like houses on fire, sees Sam relax a little further into the weird bubble Lucifer’s created for them, soaks in Dean’s fond eyes for Cas, and Cas’s wondering eyes back, Anna’s blatant preoccupation with herself, and catches himself thinking the dinner would only be better if Gabe was there to shake everyone up; and realises _yeah, yeah this is good._

He looks back to Michael, his eyes are still warm, still good, still _happy_. And Adam can’t help but hope this stays, all of it. “Nah. I don’t suppose we are.”

~*~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holllllyyyyy shhiiiiiiiiiittttttttt!!!!!!  
> It's finally done!!!! Ish. It's done- _ish_ lol
> 
> I've been procrastinating the hell out of this poor fic, like, I thought about it all the time but I was just having NONE of it. Refused to write, you know? But I _DID_ it! It's been _three fucking years_ and I finally got the big majority of this fic out of the way, I can't believe it.
> 
> I just wanna thank all of you guys who have stuck by me through the _literal_ years it's taken me to get this baby out. You're all so fantastic and it just warms the cold, dead cockles of my heart anytime I see new kudos or comments. Y'all'er just lovely, every single one of you. :') Aw man, I'm gettin' all emotional. *sniffles*  <33
> 
> But don't leave me just yet, ok! There's at least one more bit I wanna get out there before I fall into semi-retirement. And it's gonna (hopefully) be a good one, so, like, stay tuned and all that! Watch your emails!
> 
> All Da Bidniss:  
> Main Title: Credit belongs to The Swell Season (which I've said before, but)  
> Chapter Title: Credit goes to Tonight Alive  
> Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing in this fic. I own a super sweet pair of sunglasses and a frickin _rad_ snake ring, but not anything in this fic.
> 
> This is unbeta'd as usual. I read through it at least five times before I post it, but unfortunately I'm not perfect, so any mistakes are my own!
> 
> I reallllyyyy hope you guys enjoy this last "official" chapter of this fic, and I realllllllyyyyyy really hope you guys liked the whole thing! Even though I'm sure if you read through it all now it'd seem like two different people wrote it. Maybe even three, tbh haha. I love you guys!! You're all awesome!! :-*
> 
> <333


End file.
